HON At Manhattan
by Pacifica Luna Diana
Summary: Danny and the team get Marked and are sent to the Manhattan HON. There a fledgling has caught Danny's eye. Is this the start of love? Danny x OC. Rated T for language. Set after Destined.
1. Being Marked

**This is my first Spider-Man and HON crossover and I hope you like it. Okay, the first part takes place durning VENOM, it has my own twist, and the main character of my story being Danny Rand. Sorry if it doesn't sound like him as I write. Also, I do NOT own Ultimate Spider-Man or HON. Here we go...**

* * *

Danny's POV

I was running an "errand" for Fury, which involved 2 unknown 'heroes', so I'm late for school and by the time I got to the steps the door closed itself on me like magic, no one was there to close it. Quickly I looked for other means of entrance until I found an open window on the second floor. "This will not be easy." I said to myself. I walked further back and ran at full speed at the building, before I made collision with it I used my chi to give me an extra boost up to the next level. Just as class was starting I was in the class room and in my seat while Ava, Sam, Peter, Luke, Harry, and MJ came in. No one noticed the fact that I came in through the window or that I wasn't the first one in the building this morning. Class went on normally until Principal Coulson came in with a girl, who had her hair covering her face, following close behind. He whispered something to the teacher while Peter asked me, "Hey, Danny, do you know what Coulson's doing with that girl?"

"No idea, Pete. She might be new to the school." I replied quickly. Principal Coulson went to the front of the room and motioned for the girl to follow him.

"Everyone, I'd like for you to meet Netilie Sandburg. She's new to the school and I'd like 5 of you to show her around." He said while putting his hand on her shoulder. I let out a deep, but silent sigh since I already knew who he was going to pick. "Peter Parker, Ava Ayala, Sam Alexander, Luke Cage, and Daniel Rand. You 5 _will_ show Ms. Sandburg around."

"It's not Sandburg, my last name. My last name is Kozhang. I'm Netilie Kozhang." She said while taking the only empty seat, all the way in the back and right next to me. Netilie seemed to be drawing in her notebook, but I couldn't tell because of her hair. The girl had really long hair, it was thick, bronze and it seemed to go up to her hip. Principal Coulson left and class continued, though I kept looking at her until the bell rang. For the next few classes she stayed in the same ones as me, it was like I was her class schedule instead of the piece of paper that she had in her hand and in each class she sat next to me and wrote on a piece of paper. When the bell for lunch rang Peter, Ava, Sam, Luke, and I went to the cafeteria with the Netilie. Ava kept asking her questions that only got answered every other time Ava asked. In the cafe Sam pulled up a photo of Spider-Man without a piece of his pants reveling his butt making all of us, except Peter and Netilie, burst out laughing. Netilie gave a small giggle, but when I looked at her she stopped and went to go get food. Peter tried giving us the evil eye while he had a spoon full of food in his mouth.

"Okay, that I didn't need to see. Why are we finding out about this from Fury and not you?" Ava asked while sliding over to Peter's side.

"Um, because I just got here? You guys aren't my mommy and daddies" Peter responded while putting his spoon down.

I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He seemed really angered, but I had to remind him what a team is. He didn't turn to me immediately, but I started, "Stand together or fall alone, Pete. That's why we wanted to talk."

He pushed my hand off and he seemed really POed at the moment, so I backed away a little bit. Peter stood up and put his hands on the table and said, "You wanna talk? Let's talk about how you made me blow off my best friend. My time, is my time. That was the deal I made with Fury."

"We also made a deal to work together. Remember?" Luke said while trying to calm him down as Netilie came back. Though Sam didn't help at all.

"Yeah. You got a job now, Parker. You don't need to kiss up to money bags anymore for cash." Sam added as Harry walked by. He slammed his tray on the table then walked away from us and into the hall. Peter followed shortly after.

"There are many parts between the mind and the mouth. You should try using them sometime." I said while pointing to Sam. We all took our seats again and tried to make Netilie talk. She seemed so secluded from us that all she ever said at the moment was, "That was not very wise of you to say, Sam. Peter Parker is your teammate and teammates don't make fun of each other, especially since Harry was there. Next time try a calmer approach for reminding Peter that you guys work together, so you should acknowledge the fact that he is not your enemy, but instead he is your ally."

We all looked at her in shock and disbelief that she spoke this much. Although she wasn't finished, "I am here because my father wants me here. He thought it would be good that I am away from my family for awhile because we basically never leave each other's sides. We are a team and a family."

Ava was the first one to recover from the shock and continued the conversation, "Why didn't you speak to us sooner? Well, not that I'm trying to be rude, it's just that don't really talk a lot."

"I'm having a hard time adjusting to the move. I have to live with my aunt and she is cool and all, but she isn't my brother. Clayton is the best person in the world, he can always make someone laugh even when they're in the blue and he can make great music." Netilie said. She put her hand under her veil of hair and started to make a small weeping sound. Ava put a hand on her shoulder and instantly Netilie jerked away. Netilie got up, put her hands down, and said, "I need to be alone for now. Please just completely alone so please don't follow me."

She took her bag and ran out of the cafeteria so fast that almost no one saw her leave. I wanted to follow her, but something told me that I shouldn't that I might walk right into a trap if I do.

Netilie's POV

I ran and ran until I stopped in the auditorium, I entered and saw it completely empty. On the stage there was a mic, I walked up to the stage, dropped my bag on the floor and tested the mic. It worked perfectly, so I brushed some of my hair out of my face so I could see out, but no one could see in. Different songs came to my mind, but only one found it's way to come out of my lips. Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson, the song that reminded me of home, the song that my brother and I sang as kids, the song that always made me happy.

_Da, Da, Da, Da, Da,  
Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da,_

_Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da,_

_Da, Da, Da, Da, Da,  
Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da,_

_Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da,_

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could here me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Da, Da, Da, Da, Da,  
Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da,_

_Da, Da, Da, Da, Da, Da_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

_Sleep under a palm tree_

_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_

_Travel on a jet plane, far away_

_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging 'round revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_No it's not easy to tell you good bye_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

The lyrics came to me instinctively and clearly. When I finished I heard clapping, not from one person, but from several people. I lifted my head up and saw that Ava, Sam, Danny, Luke, and a few more people were sitting in the rows of seats below. They all looked surprised and yet also not surprised from my singing. Slowly I backed away like a scared animal and took my bag, the bell rang and I bolted out of the door. Gym class has always been easy for me, but my timing has never been perfect. By the time I was in the gymnasium everyone was already there. Our teacher was really weird looking; tights, headband, mussel shirt, sneakers, and knee-highs; what kind of teacher wears that. His voice carried through the gym like my brother's music at full blast, but in a bad way, "Listen up! You all will go through this obstacle course, whoever finishes within 30 seconds will get an A."_  
_

Easy task, the course was a climbing wall, small pool of water with a rope hanging over it, a tire, a beam, and a vault. I have done this kind of course when I was a third former at HON. Our teacher looked at us carefully and said, "Which one of you would like to go first?"

My hand shot up and he nodded, I went as fast as possible. I jumped over the climbing wall, leaped over the pool, went through the tire, sprinted across the beam, jumped onto the vault, which launched me in front of the teacher in a perfect position. He looked at his timer and back at me, my hair still in my face. The look on his face was disbelief, look I counted how long I took so it was about 10 seconds, I am fast. Slowly I went back to the rest of my class and waited as they went through the course. Danny made it through easily, within the 30 seconds, and he looked like it was easier than being Marked. Flash did it within a minute which is rather slow compared to both Danny and me. Harry, weirdly, did it within a minute too. Ava did this easily and within the 30 seconds. Luke got through everything until he got to the tire since he got stuck in it. He looked a little annoyed and said, "Can we get some adult-sized tires in here? I mean seriously." Peter, oh Peter, he didn't even make it past the rock wall, weakling. When we finished our teacher let us do what we wanted. Flash tried to hit on Ava, who was rejecting him all the way. MJ and Peter were talking in the bleachers. Luke was talking to the teacher about the tire. Danny was practicing some martial arts moves and I was just standing there, trying to figure out what to do. In my mind I silently had a conversation with myself, '_Why don't I just go over to Peter and MJ and just join in on their conversation. _

_'Nah, you don't want to seem like a lost puppy.' _My inner voice said

_'Your right, why don't I go over to Ava and pry Flash off of her so the 2 of us could talk?' _I replied

_'Nope, might not be into the same things, plus she looks like she's enjoying turning Flash down.'_

_'Okay, why not Danny? He is practicing moves that seem like fun and I think he might want a sparring partner.' _I tried

_'Try the too cute for words Daniel Thomas Rand K'ai practicing martial arts and he looks like he is openly inviting you to join him without words.' _Inner me teased

_'You are good at convincing me, I'll head over to Danny.' _I had convinced myself, literally. Walking over I made sure not to make a sound. Danny seemed to be in a completely other state. When I finally came close to him, I tapped his shoulder and said quickly, "May I join you?"

He turned quickly and started bringing his fist towards my face. A pale yellow glow seemed to come off it and his fist seemed to slice the air between us like butter. I did a backflip and caught his fist with my feet. When I landed he was pulled to the mat, he seemed to return to reality when my face was just inches from his. Without any warning, Danny tried to push my hair away and I jerked away to cover my Mark that was on my forehead. Danny looked baffled and a little red-cheeked although he tried to look at my Mark I still thought he was cuter than a puppy. The look on his face disappeared and was replaced with a calm tone, "Sure. I could use a sparring partner."

Just like that Danny and I were practicing martial arts. It seemed as if we were doing some kind of lethal dance instead of a fight. My moves completed his, my timing was spot on, his attacks went in slow motion to me, his determination completed everything. The last thing I expected was when Principal Coulson's voice came from the PA system, "Netilie Sandburg, please come to my office. Now."

"What?" I asked in an annoyed tone as I broke the small dance with Danny and flipped him over. Quickly I asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Go, Coulson's waiting." Danny said while fixing his headband. I said a quick thank you and ran to the locker room. Quickly I changed into my black blouse, worn pale blue jeans, silver high tops, and my backpack, which has Eros's golden wings stitched on one of the straps. When I went into the halls everything seemed distant, not really there. That is until I saw a Tracker, more obvious than a Raven Mocker, he was by the gym, waiting. I knew that he was going to Mark someone from my class, or was going to try to, I went up to him and whispered, "We meet again, Wapasha. I have word that you are here to Mark not one, but 5 people."

"Yes, Necro, I am here to Mark a few humans. Though they seem rather oblivious of my presence. Now why are _you _here?" Wapasha asked

"This is my school. It is Aurora Moreau, my mentor and High Priestess to our House of Night, wish that I attend this school during the day. Although Demetrius Moreau, our Swords Master and my brother's mentor, thinks it's crazy. My mentor says that I must attend this school in order to understand." I answered while blocking his path.

"Why do you block my path?" He asked

"Because our Goddess, Nyx, may not like the fact that you are interfering with my destiny. Yet the humans that you are to Mark are part of that destiny." I answered

"Well, I will be back tomorrow and I expect a complete answer about your destiny on whether it is a lie or if it is true." Wapasha said while walking away.

"You can count on that and on much more." I muttered under my breath as I walked towards Principal Coulson's office. The longer I stay in the hall, where the windows are wide open on a cloudless day, I may just die of pain if my body doesn't reject the Change first. Inside the office Coulson was talking to AURORA? My mentor was talking to my principal, Oh Goddess. "Uh, hi Aunt Aurora."

"Hello, Netilie. I am here to pick you up because your... father. He is not well right now, your brother is in the car waiting." My mentor said. Her Mark was covered making her look human and Coulson is completely oblivious. I nodded quickly and signed a paper that Principal Coulson handed me. Aurora and I walked to the door and ran towards the 1959 Cadillac hearse parked just 5 meters away from the building. All the blinds were down and Clayton was waiting inside. His expression showed that everything was fine with Demetrius, our "father" to the outside world, just like how I am Necro or Necromancer and my brother is Clay or Claymore in the House of Night and to the outside world I am Netilie Kozhang and my brother is Clayton Kozhang. Clayton shifted in his seat before Aurora spoke, "You both are needed in Times Square. Thundra is leading an attack in progress and you 2 need to stop it."

"Didn't we just stop her this morning?" Clayton asked in a bored tone. I moved my hair from my face, revealing my Mark, and shot a death glare at him. He sucked in a huge gust of air and let it out slowly. Clayton knew when he lost a battle to me also when he had to just suck it up and just walk down his path. "Let's begin."

I brought my hands together with my ring fingers facing down while Clayton mimicked me. The air in the hearse became warmer and the smell of the ocean took over. We said a silent spell under our breaths, "In the name of Light we wish to disguise ourselves to protect those we hold dear. To fight those who pledge themselves to Darkness, to keep balance in the world."

Clayton looked completely different, his Mark framed his _entire _face, went down his neck, and down his arms, he had on bronze ancient Greek battle armor, a bronze helmet, and a Claymore sword at his side. I knew the parts of my Mark that wasn't on my face showed, and the Mark on my face framed my entire face, I had on a black ancient Egyptian sheath dress, a grey half-way sheer shawl that was tied around my neck, my hair went down to my waist, and a white mask that covered my nose and mouth. The hearse stopped quickly as Clayton and I ran out the door, when we got out there were 5 teenagers in weird costumes fighting Thundra's army. "Claymore, take the right. I got the left."

"Got it, Necromancer." He left as he replied. I ran straight at the army while yelling, "Fire, come to me and burn the beings of Darkness!"

Flames shot from my hands and consumed all of the creatures on the left flank. Claymore finished off the last creature on the right flank. We met in the center of where the battle took place and he whispered, "You attack from it front and I will attack from the shadows."

"Sounds like a plan." I whispered back. Claymore faded into the shadows of the buildings and ran inside them. I instantly faced the east and said, "Air, sweet and welcoming, come to me and join my circle."

A rush of wind lifted my hair up and surrounded me, incasing me. Turning to the south I continued, "I now your with me and that you burn with a passion, but please fire join my circle."

Heat started to encase me in the circle as flames began to snake around my feet. Faintly a silver line began to form as turned to the west and I continued, "Water, clean and pure, come to me and join my circle."

I felt small specks of water on my cheeks as the scent of the ocean filled the air. The silver line grew as I turned towards the north and summoned earth, "Earth, strong and mighty, come to me and join my circle."

Under my feet it felt like meadow grass and on my arms it felt like pine needles brushing against my skin. That silver line made a faint glow of the circle and tried to complete itself, but it couldn't, not without spirit so I continued, "Spirit, unique and free, come to me and complete my circle."

My spirit jumped with joy and was warmed to it's peak. The circle was complete and the elements were with me, all of them. I wanted to take it all in slowly, but I had to help Clay so I continued, "Air, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit bind and gag this being of Darkness while Claymore finishes her off."

Thundra was instantly bound to the earth, water kept her on her knees, fire put her in a mini circle, air whipped around her, which should have made her scream, and spirit made her keep her mouth sealed. Claymore came from behind and tied her up with a piece of his endless supply of unbreakable rope and gagged her with a huge wad of cloth, which made her pass out. I let go of my hold of on her and the elements left me without me releasing them, talk about pooped. When we finished, the teens came towards me and Clay ran up to me and whispered, "We came here to deal with Thundra, not a bunch of of teens."

He pulled me away from the scene and pushed me into the hearse, which was conveniently parked by one of the buildings. The driver took us to the pier where a boat waited to take us to the island, yes our House of Night is on an island. When we got to the island Claymore and I ran to our rooms to crash until 7 pm and I used some magic to do my homework from day school in 10 minutes while making it seem as if I took hours.

As soon as the bell rang I woke up and changed into my normal clothes plus the fourth former jacket. I ran downstairs, ate a quick breakfast, went to homeroom a.k.a archeology, and waited for Claymore, remember inside the house and bro is Claymore while I am Necromancer. When he came in everyone else was barely getting together in the hall. Clay took the seat next to me and we waited for our classmates. "You are slow. You know that?"

"Hey, not all of us are light sleepers and not all of us have certain Marks." He said while pointing to our arms. I admit that we were special just like this other fledgling I've read about on the Tulsa HON webpage. We had our Marks filled in, added on to, running past our necks, down our shoulders, wrapping our arms, on both sides of our hands, down our legs, and on both sides of our feet. Clay had been bugging me about this for that past year since we got Mark by a Tracker. Well, too late and now class was starting, speaking of class, archeology was run by my mentor. Everything went completely alright, until pain started to consume me. I was screaming at the top of my lungs, clutching my head, and doubling over. Aurora ran to me to see if I was rejecting the Change, but I wasn't. There wasn't any blood coming out of me, just pain extreme pain. My vision blurred and my screams stopped, I started to hear something or some-_one_calling me.

Okay, so no one could have thought that Nyx was going to appear in front of me and actually talk to me. Really I never thought that she would contact me I just gave my usual prayers before bed, but non have been answered like this. Nyx was beautiful pure black eyes, white hair, a sapphire Mark that framed her face, and she was a little translucent. She touched my head, all the pain left me, and she said, '_Daughter, you are gifted with many things and I wish to give you one more. It will be your choice to either accept it or decline it. If you accept it then you shall continue to be a fledgling until you are ready to complete the Change and you will be closer to becoming a High Priestess. Although if you decline it, you will complete the Change now causing a little bit of rivalry between you and your brother. Please choose.'_

_'My lady, how can I choose if I do not not know the gift? Please tell me what it is.' _I asked her while staring up at her with pleading eyes

_'I am glad you asked what it is, daughter. The gift you shall receive is the gift to Mark 5 people and then become a extra-normal fledgling again. You may only give the Mark to 5 humans and no one else. Now choose, daughter.' _Nyx answered my question and helped me to my feet.

_'I accept your gift, but not for life. Just for being able to gift others with the ability to see the world differently.' _I answered. Nyx nodded and kissed my forehead, instantly my vision cleared and Nyx started to disappear. Claymore was hovering over me along with Aurora and Demetrius. Can you blame them, they're my family and I just scared them half-way to death. I blinked a few times and started to get up, but Clay put his hand on my shoulder forcing me down, "Clay, I'm fine so let me get up."

He seemed reluctant to let me get up this soon, but he let me get up anyway. When I did, I swayed a little bit although I was just fine. Then class was dismissed by Aurora so that way the two of us could talk. She waited at her desk until I started to speak, "I know that I made you guys worry, but I'm sorry and just to let you know I am _not _a vampyre. Yet."

"Well, right now I am glad that you are okay, but next time don't fake something like that." Aurora said while looking straight at me. I tried to find my voice, but nothing came out. The only thing I did was hold up my hand which had a faint symbol of Nyx's labyrinth, I was a temporary Tracker. Aurora took a small breath, let it out and continued, "How many?"

"5 people. That's it." I answered while returning her gaze.

"Who are the people?" She asked while taking out a piece of paper and she started to write on it.

"I do not know yet. Nyx will send me a message when it is time to gift the 5 with her Mark." I replied while taking hold of my jacket, which was now on the floor. Aurora seemed to have a certain color coming off of her, like little white serpents slithering around her. My curiosity took the best of me and I ended up asking, "There is a vampyre who has been consumed by Darkness. Isn't there?"

"Yes, Neferet has been listening and embracing Darkness. She now believes that she can control an immortal and that she is some kind of queen. You know as well as I that if there is one High Priestess consumed by Darkness then there must be one consumed by Light. That is why you're training is going to be as a warrior and a High Priestess." Aurora said while taking a book from the cabinet. I took a good look at it and saw that it showed a vampyre with her arms and legs stretched out and inside a pentagram, thankfully the title was covering her cleavage. Aurora tossed it to me and said, "Read it and see exactly how you can use all the elements at once to create a full on attack. Don't worry, you will be alright though I wish that you would worry less. Here at the House of Night you are my sister and you are like my daughter, I would never want to see you get hurt."

"I'm going to guess that Demetrius is like my father as well as Claymore's father. I'll read this as soon as possible, but I still need sleep. Thank you and how long have I been out?" I said while running to the back of the class to get my bag.

"6th hour will start in 5 minutes. I suggest that you hurry, I already excused you from your other classes." Aurora said just as I ran out the door. Most fledglings can't run as fast as a Son of Erebus, but Claymore and I aren't most fledglings so we can run as fast as them though when we try we can beat them. Speaking of Claymore, he was waiting right in front of the gym half-awake and leaning against the wall. I ran up to him and gave a small squeak in his ear and he fell on his butt. He tried to give me a death glare though I beat him to it so he cringed. We started to laugh like we were mad until my phone started to ring. I took it out and tapped the screen which showed a new text and I read it out loud, "Party at Osborn's penthouse tomorrow at 8. Don't be late. All are invited"

"Woah, sis, when did you become popular?" Claymore asked in his sadly typical annoying brother tone, normally he is more mature. I gave him a punch on the arm and sat down in front of the gym, we waited for the bell. When the bell rang, I was the first one in class. Demetrius already had the foils out and ready to be used, I went into line where there were some face covers laid out. I took a face cover and a foil before saying, "I love this school."

[The Next Day (or Night)]

Danny's POV

I was in the helicarrier training with Luke. Fury said that we should be able to figure out a way out of a trap together before we figure it out with the rest of the team. We first had to figure out how to get out of the trap on our own before adding a team member, one at a time. So far Luke and I got it, though I kept thinking about Netilie the entire training time. I got lucky that not once I got fried by the lasers or crushed by the boulder. Anyway I was on one side of the room, Luke was on the other and redlines made a maze-like structure. If we stepped on the wrong square then it would be like being hit with a lightning bolt.

(Time Lapse around 8:10)

Luckily we made it out without being fried and that we were the first ones to finish. By the time Nova and White Tiger finished their training exercise Spider-Man came in late, again. White Tiger walked up to him and crossed her arms while saying, "Your late."

"Sorry. I had to do... something." Spidey answered while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Spidey, lies cannot hide the truth forever and until you speak the truth the lies may become more than what they are. You cannot hide forever." I said while taking a seat, prepared to meditate.

"Look I came here to ask you guys to come with me, but not in the costumes." He mentioned as everyone else looked at him. Although Nova didn't seem to glad that Spidey was telling us this. I raised an eyebrow until a voice started to come from the floor, "Listen, Fury, I am telling you that no one at the House of Night is fighting crime in the city. You know as well as the Vampyre High Council that we do not set foot off the island."

White Tiger went over to the computer and intercepted the communication. A screen showed a vampyre who's Mark looked like the rising sun and several stars surrounding the sapphire crescent. She was talking to Fury, who appeared on the screen next to her, "Look my team knows what they saw and they saw 2 teenagers with sapphire Marks on their arms and face. Now don't go on and tell me that you don't know squat about these 2 teens."

"I am literally getting tired of your talking, Fury. What I tell you is the truth, non of my students go out of the island for anything. My own prodigy makes sure that non of the fledglings leave the island from dusk to dawn." The Vampyre answered while keeping calm. Not a lot of people can do that around Fury.

"Well, this was during daylight hours. Can your prodigy vouch for that?" Fury asked, clearly getting tired of this.

"Yes, she can. Necro, can you come here for a second?" The vampyre asked to some one who was off the screen.

"Coming, mentor." Another voice answered. A girl came of the screen, a fledgling. Her eyes were bright blue and very dilated, her hair was dark brown, almost black, and very thick, her skin was flawless and the same tone as mine, and her voice seemed wise and possibly all knowing. "You called, mentor."

"Yes, can you tell me what you were doing at about 3:00 pm?" The Vampyre asked the girl.

"Well, I was asleep like every other female fledgling in the dorm. I am a very light sleeper, so even if one person got up to get a glass of milk I would be awake, but I was undisturbed by my fellow fledglings." The girl, Necro, answered.

"Well, how about the boy?" Fury asked, he is ready to burst.

"Let me get my brother. He should be able to answer you, monsieur." Necro said before leaving the screen. A small thud came from there before she returned with a boy that looked a little like her. "This is my brother, Clay, he is in charge of keeping check that all the boys are in bed by sunrise."

"Non of the male fledglings went in or out of the dorm during daylight hours. I made sure of it by checking on them every 2 hours, since I am always restless, High Priestess." Clay answered to the vampyre, who happened to be their High Priestess. Oh, God if Fury got her mad then we would all be in deep trouble.

"Well, I don't buy it. You can't protect them forever, when the time comes you are going to have to let them out into the open." Fury said as the vampyres cut the connection to him, but they were still on our screen. I went forward and cut our connection quickly before Fury noticed that we were eavesdropping on the conversation, but the vampyre started to talk, "I wouldn't do that when we are about to talk, young one."

"What is it?" Nova asked while hovering above us. The vampyre seemed to smile a little bit before looking back at us.

"I just wish to confirm what you saw, so that way I can inform the Vampyre High Council. It is just a quick description, that I'm asking." The High Priestess asked. I knew she was talking to me because I was the only person who saw them clearly. Though I wasn't looking at her I was looking at the girl was on her right, she seemed restless at the time and prepared to run out of the room.

"I saw a boy in armor, a claymore at his side, a helmet, and sapphire Marks on his arms. As well as a girl in a black dress, a grey shawl, a white mask covering her nose and mouth, and sapphire Marks on her face and arms." I answered her as Spider-Man walked up to the screen.

"Why should we be answering _your _questions? You should be answering ours, vampy. " Spidey said while pointing at them.

"You want to test us bug-boy? Huh, are you scared?" The boy on the screen said. His eyes started to dilate even more and it seemed as if the iris was swallowed by the pupil. Necro put her hand on his shoulder and tighten her grip, he lowered his side and winced from the pain. She whispered in his ear and then pulled him off the screen.

"Well, I am sorry about that. Now to answer your question, you should be free to do as you wish. Though I ask you the questions because it is a matter of the safety for everyone in Manhattan, including the vamp_yres_. Plus, we do_ not_ like it at _all _to be called vampy. Next time, I advise that you watch your tongue." The High Priestess said just before she cut the communication. We all kept looking at the screen as if she would come back, but she didn't. Just then I started to hear my phone ringing from my sack, don't judge even monks have to communicate with each other from time to time. I took it out, saw the text, read it, and said it out loud for the others, "Party at Osborn's penthouse tomorrow at 8. Don't be late. All are invited."

"Harry's having a party?" Peter asked as he took off his mask. Everyone followed suit since it was starting to get really hot. Sam looked at Peter and put on a devil smile, I think I know how this will turn out. Apparently so did Peter since he said, "Well, how about we all change out of uniform and head over to Harry's?"

"No way, Peter. I have homework that _will_ be done." Ava said while crossing her arms. I sat down in a meditative position and waited. If a fight broke out then I will only intervene when necessary. Instantly Ava and Peter went into an all out argument about homework on a Saturday night.

"Look, Ava, Harry most likely sent that to Danny on purpose. Harry might actually be trying to be nice to you guys by inviting you guys to a movie night with him, MJ, and me. Come on, it will be a marathon of movies and some of it might make all of us a group of friends." Peter said. Ava rolled her eyes and I stifled a long sigh. After being in long meetings for Rand Corporation, I learned that you can never show that you are tired, annoyed, or glad otherwise they would use that to their advantage during the meeting. I went over to them and said, "Why don't we just go there for a couple of movies and if you don't like it then you can go and do you homework."

Ava sighed and nodded, she was sadly defeated by Peter and we were all heading over to Harry's. By the time we got to the penthouse Peter was lecturing us like we were doing a training session. "Think of it as a team bonding exercise. Just without the costumes and fighting and stuff."

When we left the elevator Sam was almost growling in anger, "I don't need a new friend."

"Maybe not, but if you guys are going to invade my life it's going to be on my terms. Harry's cool, it's going to be fun." Peter countered while knocking on the door. The door opened and a guy with buzz cut yellow hair popped his out of it. "Flash?"

"Parrty!" Flash said while opening the door even more. There was a guy spinning on his head, streamers everywhere, and it looked like half the school was there.

We all just stood in the doorway taking in the scene. That is until Peter spoke something that we all might have been thinking, "Didn't see that coming."

We all walked in and looked around. On the way towards the center of the room there was a snack table with a girl trying to pour herself some punch. I tried not to bump into her, but someone bumped into me causing me to push her into the punch bowl. She instantly turned around and tried to skewer me with her eyes. All I could do was hold my hand up and wait as she yelled at me, "What the hell was that for? If you wanted the punch then you could've waited. Now I have to go and wash my favorite silk shirt, that my _mom_ gave to me."

"I'm sorry. It's just that someone bumped into me, I didn't mean to get you soaked in punch." I answered. She pressed her lips together until they just a thin white line and she walked away. I kept looked at her as she went over to a boy and talked to him quickly before going upstairs. '_What did I just do?_' I mentally asked myself. Anyway I met with the rest of the group by the piano and waited silently. Ava put her hand on her hip and looked at Peter while saying, "I'm missing homework for this?"

"This wasn't suppose to be this." He answered while searching the room, my guess for a familiar face. MJ then walked up to us and Peter spotted her. "MJ!"

I was a little bit bored so I started eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Hey, guys." She looked at us and held her hands out. Then Flash went in front of her and caught a football, causing her to move back before she continued, "Some party, huh?"

"I thought we were watching a movie." Peter said while walking up to her.

"Me too, but apparently we we're watching half the school party down at Harry's house instead." MJ answered. Even though Peter never asked.

"The whole school, actually. Except for the ones who weren't invited." Harry walked up behind them. Then he pointed at us, but specifically Sam, who was scarfing down nachos.

Ava elbowed Sam, pointed towards Harry and he turned towards her. Then Sam tried to defend himself with his mouth full. "What it good nachos."

This whoever did make both me and Luke dropped our head while frowning. "I invited them, Harry. I thought that maybe if everyone got to know each other, things could be cool." Peter explained. Harry ended up looking away, making Peter continue to talk, "Harry, I'm trying here. Come on."

"I don't need anymore friends. As you can see I've got plenty." Harry answered. He then slid on top of the piano with a mic and yelled, "You guys are the best!"

Apparently everyone seemed to like it so they started to chant, "Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry."

"Maybe my plan was a little ill-advised." MJ said. I stopped looking at them and started to look around again. Turns out that not everyone was chanting, 2 people were in the crowd just looking at us, then I noticed that it was the girl I bumped into. Though I couldn't exactly who the guy standing next her was. They both exchanged glances and then went away. Then Luke nudged me as we all head towards MJ and a Peter, who happened to be walking away. "Nervous blatter ever since 1st grade."

Then that was that Ava never got a chance to do her homework, Sam was eating there was no tomorrow, MJ was worried about her friends, while Luke and I just stood there, waiting for something to happen. Although you know what they say, be careful on what you wish for because there was a roar from upstairs and Sam stopped eating his pizza to say, "Tell me he rented a lion."

Everyone stopped, the DJ scratched a record and looked at the stairs, though the rest of us looked at Sam as he continued, "What? Rich people rent lions."

Peter then fell from the second floor, down the stairs, and someone had to catch him, but just before he fell on his back. Upstairs there was someone or some_thing_ black coming in view, it fell, got back up and leaped past the stairs. It looked like tar and oil got married and had a baby. The thing let out an ear-piercing scream and took out the lights. Then everyone started to panic.

Netilie's POV

Okay first a boy bumps into me causing me to spill punch on myself, then there is goddess-knows-what that causes everyone to start to scream, run, and promptly escorted downstairs by some of my classmates. By the time almost everyone left I caught sight of a boy with blonde hair and a very tall build. GODDESS. It was Danny he bumped into me and now he might get himself killed from this thing cause he ran back inside and then changed into a costume. Oh, great, Danny is Iron Fist, okay I did not see that coming. I watched as it attacked Spider-Man and Nova, at least until it left the boy's body and the slime-tar-oil-thing headed towards Nova. That's it I had enough of these kinds of things ruining my life without notice. I pulled Clayton to the roof and towards the back of a little room as we chanted the transformation spell, "In the name of Light we wish to disguise ourselves to protect those we hold dear. To fight those who pledge themselves to Darkness, to keep balance in the world."

We changed and got ready for the creature to come out into the night under the full moon. The building started to shake as if someone, and again, or some_thing_ was hitting it. That creature was scaling the building and it's next stop was the roof. I looked towards Claymore, he had his sword drawn and ready to fight it. Mean while I had to call upon the elements, "Fire, you burn brightly and you burn with a passion like non other, come to me! Wind, you are free and you can be as deadly as you are welcoming, come to me!"

Spider-Man hopped on the roof and the thing followed, so far it seemed as if Nova was trying to blast it off just as the rest of their little team came into our view and yet they were out of earshot. We watched the entire battle and saw as Power Man got absorbed by the goop, as I have temporary named it, and as it left Nova. Iron Fist had tried to hit it, but it knocked him out cold and right next to us. He was unconscious and I bent down to check his pulse. I looked up at Claymore and said, "His pulse is dropping and he is going into shock. If I don't help him now, then he is a goner and if you don't help the others, then we are all goners."

Claymore nodded and joined the battle. Goddess, I do _not _know how to save him, what am I suppose to do. _You know what you have to do just follow your heart, daughter._ I lifted his mask to reveal his forehead and I said, "_Danny Rand! Night has Chosen thee! Thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!_"

I stuck out my index finger and pressed it against his forehead. A sapphire crescent was placed smack on the center of his forehead. Danny's eyes shot open and met mine, he held my gaze before putting his mask back on and continued to fight. Normally I would take Claymore and bolt, but I continued to battle. Spider-Man went over the side of the building after a huge crate was thrown that way by the goop and when he came back Danny & I were getting ready to fight the creature. At the same time we told it, "All life is sacred, creature, but what you're doing is wrong. Let him go before I forget, I'm a pacifist."

Danny charged it, but he seemed to weak to cause any real damage. '_Marking him has made him weak until he reaches the house. I have to help him._' I thought. I raised my hands and said, "Fire go, strengthen Iron Fist and then burn the creature off the boy's body."

His attack became stronger, the goop started to move while the flames pulled it off. Power Man was pushed over to a dish-looking-thing and was knocked out. Danny was trying to out run the goop, but he was getting na little bit slow, '_hello_ the Mark made him weak until he got to the house.' I couldn't bear to see it if Danny got absorbed so I raised my hands even higher and said, "Wind come 'round and help Danny out run that creature."

Soon Danny became faster and he was able to out run it. Danny leaped into the air and then the creature caught his ankle and pulled him down. Spider-Man and I saw this at the same time and yelled, "IRON FIST!"

"I can hear it's thoughts. There. Ah. There, there confused. Spider-Man, it wants... you?" Those were the last words Danny said before it claimed his body. I wanted to scream and kick around like I was younger, but that was until I didn't see Claymore. Looking around I saw that he was next to Power Man, out cold. I ran up to them and woke them up. Claymore was the first to wake up and the first to run towards the creature. Shaking my head, I followed him, as much as I didn't want to hurt Danny, I had to protect the innocent first. The creature gave an even louder ear-piercing scream than earlier, this was not good. With the combined abilities of all of it's hosts that being would be unstoppable. It started to attack Spider-Man with a series of kicks and punches that seemed so much like how Danny would do if he were fighting. Then there was a familiar glow around one of his fists, it was the same glow that Danny had whenever he used the power of the Iron Fist. Spidey was fighting and joking at the same time and where did this get him? It go him flying towards a DBC electronic board while Triple J, that's my name for J. Jonah Jameson, and he continued to joke around. So far things were not going as planned, but after Danny yelled, "GET OUT!" and punched the ground I was starting to think that things not going according to plan was a good thing. The punch caused vibrations to ripple which made the creature fly off his body in a circle. Yet the creature changed to look like a wave and it was heading towards White Tiger.

Spider-Man went in front of her and said, "Enough is enough. Your not hurting anyone else on this team. You want me so bad come get me."

He was being an idiot, by sacrificing himself to the creature is suicide. Well, so is being Marked, but that is not a choice. Anyway, the creature snaked around his body until it covered him completely. Spider-Man slumped and waited as the goop kept on crawling all over his body, claiming it, making it his own. After a few minutes it started to rise from the ground, it swayed and then it's arms went out to the sides with it's head facing up as it roared, "I AM VENOM!"

I now regret calling Venom goop, so I was ready to make it pay for hurting everyone. Venom charged me and Claymore went in front, this caused Claymore to be tossed aside. Though I am not my brother, Venom tried to attack me, but I did a back flip and looked at him while saying, "Spidey, you don't want to hurt us. We're your friends."

Venom looked at me and said, "Friends, yummy."

At this point I went over to see if Danny was okay while White Tiger tried to stop it. Danny and I were out of earshot and so far that last move he used to get free from the goop almost drained him. I wanted to call on Fire and Wind, but they left me. '_I can only call upon Spirit now since the situation is dire._' I though to myself. I murmured under my breath, "Spirit, you are unique and you make us who are. Please come to me and strengthen Danny for the fight."

The fight continued all around us, while the others tried to help Danny got up quickly and seemed like he could take on Darkness, by himself. White Tiger tried to hold Venom off, but he trapped her under a satellite towers. Danny ran towards her, said something that I couldn't here and freed her. Then he jumped into Venom's view and said, "Let's talk. I know you're in there Spider-Man."

"There is only Venom." Venom answered. Danny got ready to punch, but Venom wrapped him in goop and waved him around until he stuck onto a wall. Nova then blasted Venom with one of his light beams, which made me cringe a little bit, but Venom started to march towards him. Venom picked up Nova and slammed him on the ground until the light went out. Then he caught sight of 2 humans on the side of the roof, Harry and MJ, and walked towards them. Though Venom meant to hurt them, he stopped in his tracks and screamed his ear piercing scream. I took that moment to yell, "Get out of here! Your risking your lives for nothing! Go NOW!"

They didn't listen to me and I didn't se what happened to them as the next series of events took place. Though the weirdest thing happened, Spider-Man tried to snake his way out of Venom's body several times, causing them to go all over the roof. While this was happening, they each tried to knock the other out cold. Venom was pushed to the ground, but wrapped Spidey's arms in some goop. Spider-Man struggled to free himself when he called over to Nova, "NOVA, I NEED MY HANDS!"

Nova opened his arms and when he brought his hands together, a bright light made it's way over to Spider-Man, who was holding his hands up as the light burned away the goop. Spider-Man spread his arms out and said, "You wanna be Spider-Man? You're in for a big shock, Venom."

He aimed his webs towards two, very large, metal objects and then a current of electricity started to make it's way through the web, around the metal objects and back towards Venom and Spider-Man. Of course, he's made an electrical circuit to burn Venom up since he is some form of symbiote, it would make Venom go, well to those who don't understand the technical term I will just use, poof. 3 columns of lightning were created and I knew that we were all holding our breaths. Venom ended up evaporating and Spider-Man ended up breathing heavily while on his knees. Spidey's team went up to him and said a few words of thanks while Claymore and I went over to Danny, who was still wrapped up on the wall. We shared a look and pulled goop, it came off easily along with his clothes, I was thankful that his underwear stayed on. I covered my mouth while he said, "It's a monk thing."

"Yeah, but not much of a fledgling thing." Claymore said. Harry and MJ went over to the team at the same time Danny got there. I couldn't hear a thing they said, neither could Claymore, so we took the chance to go to the shaded side of the wall and chanted the spell again, "In the name of Light we wish to disguise ourselves to protect those we hold dear. To fight those who pledge themselves to Darkness, to keep balance in the world."

Our disguise was taken away and we waited for the police to go and when the team was alone. When they were alone, Claymore and I wiped off the concealer and approached them. I was the first one to speak, "Well done on your battle. You did well, and Spider-Man I must say that it was brave of you to sacrifice yourself for the safety of your friends."

They all looked at us like we were aliens, well we might as well be since vampyre rarely ever leave the island. I smiled and walked over to Danny, who was looking at me with a surprised look. Taking my time I slowly took off his mask, revealing his Mark, and kissed him gently on the lips, he dropped to his knees then on his stomach then his breath came out like he was sleeping. Turning around the others got ready to attack me, I chuckled slightly and held my hands up while saying, "I am just doing my job, Marking 5 humans and I see my next 4 people. Oh and Spider-Man I suggest that you go to Harry right now. You two need to talk, and I will send my brother with you that way there is no funny business."

Spidey nodded and followed Clay down the stairs. Sat next to Danny and started to stroke his hair while I talked to the others, "I'm sorry it has to be like this. I wish there was another way, but sadly there isn't. You guys are really cool friends, classmates, and fighting partners. That is why you would all make great fledglings at our house. Yet I promise you that being Marked will open new doors for you and those doors will lead to a world with endless possibilities. I should know, being Marked has allowed me to have a fresh start and have a new home. Luke I now you will want that about as much as anything else. Ava you've worked so hard to get to where you are now, so why not become a vampyre. Sam you will be able to communicate with others who understand you. Just relax and take off you mask and helmet."

They shook their heads and I sighed, it didn't have to be this way. I ran up to them with inhuman speed and pinned Luke. Then I started to whisper into his ear, "If you let me Mark you then you could be away from Fury, you can start over in this new place, and you can make a difference just by attending and becoming a fledgling. All it takes is for you to kneel."

Luke seemed dazed by my words, but he kneeled anyway. I went over face him and said, " _Luke Cage! Night has Chosen thee! Thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"_

I stuck out my index finger and pressed it against his forehead. A sapphire crescent appeared against his dark skin, I bent down and kissed his Mark. He was out like a light. I turned over to Ava and Sam, they seemed defeated since Ava took off her mask and Sam took off his helmet. All I did was walk up to them and pointed at the center of Ava's forehead and said, "_Ava Ayala! Night has Chosen thee! Thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"_

She dropped to her knees and a sapphire crescent was where I pointed, I kissed her Mark and she was asleep. Then Sam was kneeling with his helmet perched on his knee. I smiled, lifted my index finger and said, "_Sam Alexander! Night has Chosen thee! Thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"_

I pressed my finger against his forehead and a sapphire crescent was burned on, then I bent down to kiss his Mark to send him to see Nyx. Soon Sam was out Like a light, when Peter came in. He was looking around and he started to attack me, but Clay had restrained him. Slowly I walked up to him and pressed my index finger on his forehead while saying, "_Peter Parker! Night has Chosen thee! Thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"_

Peter fell to his knees just when I kissed his Mark. I went back to Danny and started to trace the muscles on his chest with my finger, '_Goddess, Danny is cuter than anything. I really really like him.' _Anyway Wapasha came to the roof with 5 coffins, Clay put Ava in a green coffin while I put Danny in a purple coffin and Wapasha put Peter in a yellow coffin, Sam in a red coffin, and Luke in a blue coffin. We took the coffins downstairs and into the hearse. Clay and I waited as Wapasha took us to the docks and we took a boat to the island. When the coffins were unloaded on to the beach, Clay and I opened the coffins. They all had their crescents filled in and I knew that they had to be woken up before dinner. My brother opened Ava's coffin, bent down and got back up, my guess is that he kissed her. Although I am not blaming him, I bent down and kissed Danny gently yet I felt that he was somewhat wake since I felt him kissing me back. I smiled and pulled away before going over to Luke and whispered in his ear, "Luke, wake up. You are at your new home. Welcome to the House of Night."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it. I literally dreamed this and now it is here for y'all to read. Now comment, and review. Should there be Ava x OC or Ava x any male character besides Danny. Tell me your thoughts and I'll be back with another one... real soon.**


	2. Welcome to the House of Night

**Hey if you like chapter one, then you will love chapter 2 or not. Just read.**

* * *

Netilie's POV

Luke looked at me with a surprised look on his face, he seemed as if he was ready to puke. I smiled and said, "Well. Welcome to the land of the dead, señor Cage. I hope you enjoy your stay here at the House of Night. You will be surprised that we are very welcoming and that you will be staying here until you either graduate and become a vampyre or until you reject the Change."

"Reject the Change? What's that about?" Sam asked. He was awake and thankfully no one had to wake him up. I walked up to the wall that surrounded the house and climbed it, well more like vaulted over it. The others were still on the other side of the wall so I walked over to the door and unlocked it. They all walked in and they each seemed a whole lot better, especially Danny who was now only wearing his underwear. I whistled very loudly and my familiar, Tygris who is a very large, I mean she is up to my shoulder and I am 5 foot 7, white tiger, came with a tiger cub at her and had clothes on her back while Clay passed the clothes around I started to talk, "My name is Necro, the boy is my brother, Clay, and this lovely feline is my familiar, Tygris, although I do not know who the tiger cub belongs too nor her name, yet I have suspicions. Anyway you all are currently in the Manhattan House of Night and we are on a very secluded island, you all will be living here until you complete the Change and become a vampyre or until your body rejects the Change and you die in a very bloody manner. Though you will still be in the school after your death since there has been word of red fledglings and vampyres who have died and were reborn with red Marks. Now you may leave the island as you please as long as the professors know since you are part of S.H.I.E.L.D. Now why don't you change out of the costumes and into the clothes you have now. After that, we all will have dinner."

Everyone nodded and started to change clothes except Ava. I pulled her towards a very low, very leafy branch and told her to change there, yet the small cub kept on following her. It was so cute she had large, round, emerald green eyes and a white coat with black strips that seemed a little rough and bordered her eyes, giving her a vampyre look. When everyone finished, Clay and I dug up our fourth former jackets and we all headed towards the cafeteria with Tygris following close behind. On the way there, Clay got tackled by a giant, same size as Tygris, golden tiger and it stared to paw him repeatedly on the chest. My brother laughed and petted the tiger while saying, "Okay, okay. I missed you too, Nero. Guys this giant golden tiger is my familiar, Nero. Oddly enough Nero and Tygris are siblings." Nero growled. "Okay, not oddly. Now please get off me, before my ribs collapse. Also, you should know that this place has a lot of cats, mostly tigers, do not mind them, they are free to be anywhere they wish and they will choose who they want as their familiar."

Nero leaped off Clay and joined Tygris in watching for anyone who would be sneaking up on us. By the time we got to the cafeteria everyone was looking at us, well Danny and his friends since everyone was already used to us. We took our dinner, steak with fava beans, and headed for an empty booth. The team ate in silence until Sam cut his finger with his steak knife and blood started to come out. Clay tried to get up from the table to drink some, but Nero and Tygris stopped him while I talked, "Lick the cut, it will seal up instantly. I suggest that you do it now since Clay and I have blood-lust and my dear brother has little control of it."

Sam licked his bleeding wound and it turned pink while Tygris and Nero left the room. I was just about to choke on my food when Demetrius and Aurora ran in and announced, "FLEDGLINGS, THE HOUSE OF NIGHT IS BEING ATTACKED!"

All the boys took out daggers, collapsable bow staffs, collapsable swords, and other weapons while all the girls with affinities for the elements called upon their element. Clay pulled out his sword and Nero offered Clay a ride on his back while Tygris did the same. We mounted our familiars and got ready for battle, the others wanted to battle, but I stopped them, "You guys are still adjusting. Just watch the fight from the gate and you guys have to go with the other third formers and be our last line of defense."

"What about you? You are heading straight into the main battle." Peter said.

"I am a fourth former and my mentor is Aurora, our High Priestess. Same as my brother and his mentor is Demetrius, our Sword Master. We can head out to battle and barely get hurt. Just do as we say and you all will be fine, now to the last line." I said. Each of them went with the other third formers towards the gate while the fourth, fifth, and sixth formers headed towards the surf. I lead all the girls with elemental attacks while Clay lead all the boys with close combat. Turns out it was the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier that was attacking us. Fury's voice came out from the speakers there, "AURORA, HAND OVER MY CADETS BEFORE THINGS GET OUT OF HAND."

"Accept the fact that they can't leave the island, Fury. This is their new home until they complete the Change. Now leave." Aurora said.

"NOT WITHOUT MY CADETS." Fury answered. He is such an idiot, now you see why I don't work for him.

"Have it your way. Necro, engage fire." Aurora said while turned her attention towards me. I nodded and called out to the girls, "Fire starters, to my side!"

All the girls who could control fire came up and summoned Fire, each of them prepared to attack the helicarrier. I held my hand up and made a quick motion forward. Flames started to attack the helicarrier until it lost one of it's engines. "Wind tamers, come forward!"

6 girls came up and got ready to blow the helicarrier away. I flicked my wrist and the wind blew fiercely until the helicarrier lost balance. "Water protecters, to the front!"

10 girls went up and made the waves go higher and the tide rise. I motioned up and the girls made the waves go high enough that the helicarrier flew away. Everyone started cheering and shouting at the victory against S.H.I.E.L.D and went back inside. The team started to look sad yet relieved that they didn't go back. Clay just pasted me, I stopped him and pointed towards the others. I could feel his heart sink at the same time mine did when we saw Danny and Ava lead the others towards the dorms. Nero and Tygris ran after them with us on their backs, we went in front of them and said, "We have something to show you."

Clay and I unmounted our familiars and walked back to the girls dorm. I lead everyone to my room and showed Ava her bed. She seemed surprised that all her stuff was here and that her bad was already made with her silver and green bed-spread, she walked over to the bed and pulled off the cover. Under it was the small white tiger cub that had followed her from the beach. Ava picked her up, sat down, and placed her on her lap. I smiled and sat down on my bed while everyone sat on the floor, making a circle, "The cub seems as if she wants you to be her familiar. It would make sense since you two are new to the world of Nyx."

"How did you know she was born today?" Ava asked

"I recognize a new born when I see one. When Clay and I were humans we would go visit our aunt and uncle at their nature preserve in Africa. Even when Clay says watching birth is gross, I helped my aunt help a white tiger give birth. Not the most pleasant thing to watch, but the cub was cute." I said. Clay's knees buckled and he collapsed on my bed. All the boys started to laugh while Ava and I scoffed and Clay sat up and tried to hug me. I pushed him away, instead of him being pushed a few inches, Clay fell off the bed. Everyone started to laugh at this and to make it even better, Nero used Clay as a bed. Clay tried to get Nero off, but he was as stubborn as a rock. At least until I said, "Nero, I would not like to make a pryre for my brother. Even if he makes a nice bed for you."

Nero hopped off Clay and went to help get him back on his feet or at least off his back and breathing. When the last bell of the day rang the guys left the dorm and headed for their own rooms, leaving me and Ava alone with our familiars. We started to talk about white tigers until we ran out of stuff to say, then started to talk about being Marked, then about the weird things happening around town. As the sun came up Ava started to go to bed with her familiar, now named Mara, while I went to bed with Tygris sleeping on my feet, not by on as in on top of my feet. Throughout the day Ava kept on trying to get out of bed, but I was always in the hallway outside our door before she even got out of the bed. This kept happening until sunset and I woke up immediately, headed to the shower, changed into my uniform, and waited for Ava to wake up. She woke up and tried to kick me in the face until I said, "Woah. Easy there, Ayala. It's time to get out of your coffin, so get dressed and let's go eat breakfast."

She kept looking at me, but nodded and started to get ready. I went over to the full-body mirror that was beside my bed and did a double-check on my uniform. The uniform was pretty basic button-up shirt; for girls it has this ruffle-thing bordering the buttons; girls must have a skirt that is 3 inches above the knees while boys must where dress pants, boys have to wear a suit jacket while girls have to wear a knee-length jacket with our formers emblem and the collar pulled up. Normally each House of Night lets you where whatever you want with the exception of having to wear a jacket with your formers emblem. When Ava came out of the bathroom I almost laughed because (a) her collar was down (b) she was wearing a belt over her skirt, and (c) she didn't even had on the right jacket. I walked up to her and said, "Might want to change into this jacket, lose the belt, and then we can get breakfast. There is still a lot of time before the guys wake up."

"Why are you treating me like this?" Ava asked while changing jackets and taking off the belt.

"Because here we fledglings have to watch out for each other. Here we are brothers and sisters under the protection of Nyx's night. Besides Aurora would bust my butt if I didn't ya get around with as little problems as possible. Now you have to know that tonight is a full moon and Aurora and I will be leading a Full Moon Ritual. After that, I will be having a gifted fledglings ritual. You, Danny, Luke, Sam and Peter are invited." I said to Ava. She still had her collar pulled down, so I fixed it. Only thing was that she kept looking at me like I was crazy and more than likely freaking insane. Ava didn't seem convinced of what I was saying.

"I'm barely got here yesterday, thanks to you. Now your telling me that I am some sort of abnormal fledgling." Ava said while moving back a little.

"Have you even seen your Mark? It's filled in unlike every other third, fourth, fifth, and sixth former beside Clay, Danny, Luke, Sam, Peter, and myself. The other fledglings attending have certain affinities." I answered while looking around my side of the room.

"What if I don't want to go?" Ava asked

"Then the circle between you and your friends will more than likely be broken. Hey have you seen my athame? I know I left it somewhere around here." I said while searching under my bed.

"Okay, I'll go. Oh and it's by the window, why?" Ava answered

"For the ceremony. Now why don't we get some breakfast and then I can give a tour around campus since classes don't start until tomorrow." I answered. Ava smiled and we started to walk downstairs and into the lounge. Clay and the others were there watching Iron Monkey. We got some sandwiches before joining them about 11 minutes into the movie. "What did we miss?"

"Iron Monkey went inside the castle kicked ass, stole the governor's money, the guards went the hospital and one of them just burned his own hand. So not really all that much." Clay answered

"And who's idea was it to watch Iron Monkey?" Ava and I asked.

"Danny." Clay, Luke, Sam, and Peter answered. Danny held his hands up in defense and smiled.

"It's a good movie." He answered.

"A funny one too. What kind of half-brain starts moving like a crazy dude in the middle of a treatment?" Clay said

"I'm guessing that kind." I answered while pointing to the TV since the guard was shaking his hand and making weird gasping sounds. We all kept watching as the man, Mr. Wong, fight Iron Monkey to almost eating a dropped dumpling to eating the super hot chilies; at that part Sam wouldn't stop laughing at least until I hit his head like how Mr. Wong hit the kid. About 33 minutes in we heard a sound coming from the front door, Clay and I were ready to attack when necessary though it wouldn't be until that person attacked as well. No one came into the room and we just kept on watching and watching until someone said, "Now where have I heard the saying, 'Life can be a lot like cooking a dish with many ingredients. Sometimes you can't find everything you want, so then you just have to make do. You can never be sure of how exactly it will turn out.' before?"

"Mentor, what's wrong?" Clay asked. Immediately I went to hyperdrive since Demetrius delivering news is never good.

"Nothing, you all just need to meet with my sister immediately. She wishes to know how you are adjusting to the school." Demetrius answered.

"Okay. It's always best to _not _keep my mentor waiting. She has a tight schedule." I said while getting up. Ava followed me quickly and linked her arm in mine. We smiled and got the guys to get up and go to my mentor's classroom. On the way I kept thinking, '_Why is Ava suddenly so nice to me. Could it be a trick? I'm keep my guard up just in case._' By the time we got to the door Aurora already said, "Come in."

Aurora was wearing a sapphire artemis haven ruffle dress, her thick, silver hair streamed down her back, and around her neck was a necklace with the professors emblem. Around her were white threads that surrounded her like a fog and went down her arms like snakes. I could hear the other suck in sharp breaths when they saw Aurora, well besides Clay. She held open her arms and I entered her embrace while saying, "Merry meet, Aurora. How are you?"

"Merry meet, Necro. I am well, thank you for asking. Are these our newest fledglings?" Aurora asked while resting her hand on my shoulder. Clay and I nodded while the others smiled with bashful expressions plastered on their faces. "I welcome you all to our House of Night. As Clay and Necro should have informed you there will be a Full Moon ritual at midnight and after that Necro will lead a cleansing ritual for gifted fledglings. Both are mandatory for all of you."

"Yes, High Priestess." Everyone answered. When they left the room, I stayed with my mentor. I kept standing in the same spot until she asked, "What's wrong, Necro? Are you not feeling well? Have you been coughing?"

"I am fine and no coughing. Just that I'm worried that the ex-High Priestess, Neferet, might target us. By the looks of how much you are engulfed by Light she must be equally engulfed by Darkness, which as we all know is never good." I explained. Aurora bowed her head and nodded. She knows the threat level if Neferet comes here, she will try to take all of our Goddess-touched fledglings and add them to her army. As if things couldn't get any worse, Demetrius burst in through the doors with my brother close behind. They were both super pale making their Marks bulge out like crazy. My mentor and I reacted at the same time by saying, "What is the matter?"

"A House of Night ship has been spotted coming towards the island. We don't know who is coming, but we can presume many possibilities that are not even near the border of almost good." Demetrius and Clay answered infusion. Aurora bolted for the exit and towards the beach. Surely enough a boat was floating towards us and quickly might I add. I was about to call on the elements to throw them off corse when Aurora put her arm in front of me. She didn't want me to attack, but why not? The protection of the island and it's inhabitants comes first. Of course I thought this was Neferet on the boat instead of Thanatos and every good fledgling and vampyre from the Tulsa House of Night, including my pen-pal Zoey Redbird. If it wasn't for Clay I would've thrown myself into the waves and try to get a closer look at them. When they docked Aurora and Thanatos hugged then Demetrius greeted her like an old friend. "Why are your here, Thanatos?"

"There is great trouble at our House of Night and we were hoping that we might be able to stay at your House of Night as we replenish our strength." Thanatos answered. I became a little bit bored so I climbed the wall and sat at the top, trying to clear my head. Clay joined me shortly after and tried to make me laugh since we were out of earshot. We watched as the 2 High Priestesses talked and the 2 Sword Masters talked, and just so that way you know their Sword Master was a guy who was half-dress, and had black wings. My brother kept trying to convince me to us my affinity for water to let us surf a riptide. It was pretty boring until Aurora called us over. I leaped off the wall and landed kneeling to my mentor as Clay followed my lead. Aurora let us rise and said, "I would like you both to meet Zoey Redbird and her Guardian James Stark."

"It's nice to finally see you in person, Zoey. I'm Necro, your pen-pal. Plus I will guarantee that you all will be safe here since this island is basically impossible to find by boat thanks to a really thick fog and during the day the enchantments make the island invisible." I explained. Stark turned towards my brother quickly, notched an arrow, aimed at Clay, and got ready to fire while my brother, as thick-skulled he may be, turned away, took our his claymore, tossed it up in the air, caught it, and turned towards Stark. Turns out Clay was getting better at his surprise techniques since the arrow was now sliced in 2, leaving Stark wide-eyed. Clay came up to my side and said, "I never miss."

"Neither do I." Stark answered. I pulled Zoey aside and watched as Clay and Stark started to argue about their victories and whatnot. We sat down in the sand and exchanged stories about our encounters with Nyx, our affinities, our families, our familiars, our friends (Mostly her's), the day we got Marked and went to our House of Nights, etc. "Now I'm wondering if I'll ever see Aurox again since he basically is Heath."

"Well, I will tell you this. With your luck, Zoey, Aurox will come back since he... oh I don't know, likes... um oh yeah... you. Don't worry what goes around, comes around. You will see him again. Now why don't I show you the place where my amulet felt like it was going to fly off my neck." I said while pulling Zoey off the sand. Just as we were about to go inside the gates a girl with short, curly, blonde hair came up to us. She was as tall as me with her Mark filled in, expanded, and... oh yeah... FREAKING RED! This must be Steve Rae, who is non other than Zoey's BFFE (Best Friend For Eternity) "Hi, you must be Steve Rae. My name is, Necro, I'm honored to meet you."

"Thanks, but it's nothin'." Steve Rae answered.

"Nothing? Girl, you are the _first, _not second, but _first _red vampyre High Priestess. You also have an Earth affinity." I said while linking arms with the 2 of them. We all smiled and Steve Rae gasped when a really cute guy walked up to us, well to me not that cute, but still cute. Steve Rae ran up to him, hugged him, and kissed him within the next minute. Zoey gave a small sigh while I said, "Young love, don't you just.. love it. My guess is that this young Cherokee-looking boy is Rephiam a.k.a Steve Rae consort and son to Kalona, who happens to be your Sword Master. Now please tell me if I'm forgetting anything."

"Me." said a voice from behind us. Zoey and I turned to see Stark there, waiting. He walked up to Zoey and kissed her before saying, "I am of course Zoey's Guardian and I the scars to prove it."'

"I have scars of when I fought with a whale-eating shark and won. Also, from when I went on a trip to Africa when I was 10. Trust me hyenas never like it when you try to coral them." I said. Stark looked at me wide-eyed and tried to shake it off.

"Aye, wumman! How can yu fight a creature like that, without getting wee pussy scratches?" Stark asked in a strangely clear and good Scottish accent.

"Was that Irish?" I asked while giving a half-grin.

"IRISH! It's Scottish, wumman, Scottish." Stark answered while throwing one of his hands in the air.

"I know. I just wanted to see your reaction. You were right, Zo, he does sound like he has lived in Scotland for his entire life when he does that accent." I said while jumping over the wall, unlocking the gate, and letting them in.

"Hey, Necro. Who are they?" Peter asked while he and his friends walked up to me, my brother, and my Tulsa friends.

"Oh, yeah. Guys, this is Zoey, her Guardian Stark, Steve Rae, her Consort Rephiam, and they are from the Tulsa House of Night. Wait. Uh, Zo, where's the rest of your group?" I said while scanning the area.

"Their coming. I told them to meet us at the dorms. Knowing Damien already has a map of the campus." Zoey said, but she suddenly jerked back a little bit because of a growl coming from the distance. I pulled out my athame and got ready to attack when the growl became softer, more welcoming. A figure started to move in the bushes near the old tree, a streak of white showed then disappeared quickly. "What was that."

A new growl came from the opposite side and a patch of orange flashed like a light in the surrounding darkness. Both figures moved closer to our group until they leaped out and tackled both Clay and myself. When things slowed down Tygris nudged my head with her nose while Necro pawed my brother again. Tygris jumped off of me, helped me up, and laid down while I said, "Zoey, this is my familiar, Tygris. The other tiger is Necro, my brother's familiar and Tygris's brother."

"Wow. They are huge." Stark commented.

"Well, they are rather abnormal. Though when your Marked, who isn't normal? Anyway follow me we were in the middle of Iron Monkey when you came." I said while we walked towards the girls dorm. We all sat through the rest of Iron Monkey until it was just the end credits. After that, we all tried to guess what affinity Peter, Luke, Sam, Ava, and Danny have. So far we got Wind = Peter, Water = Luke, Fire = Sam, Earth = Ava, and Spirit = Danny. At midnight we all went to the beach, where a a circle was made out of students and Nyx's offering table was in the middle. I went to the center, told everyone to find a place to stand and got ready for the ritual.

Danny's POV

Necro walked to the middle of the circle and told us to go find a spot to stand along the border of the circle. I kept my eyes glued to Necro as she went around the circle and pasted a different colored candles (yellow, red, blue, and green) to 4 girls at different points of the circle. She had the athame pointed towards the moon and a cup at the center of the table. Necro stopped suddenly and music started to play. Flutes, guitars, and wind chimes was all we could here and Necro was doing this dance towards the girl with the yellow candle and said, "It fills us and breathes life into us. I call wind to this circle."

She lit the candle and danced towards the girl with the red candle and said, "It warms and succors us. I call fire to this circle."

The candle burst into flames and she continued to dance around the circle until she got to the girl with the blue candle and said, "It soothes and washes us. I call water to this circle."

After lighting the candle, Necro strode towards the girl with the green candle and said, "It sustains us. From it we are born, and to it we all shall return. I call earth to this circle."

Everyone seemed to be mesmerized as Necro lit the candle and went to the table, where a purple candle stood along with the smudge stick, Sweet Grass, and Eucalyptus. Necro picked up the purple candle and said, "It is our essence. I call spirit to this circle."

As she lit the purple candle I felt instantly better, like when I fought Venom there was a sudden boost of energy within me. No one seemed different when Necro lit the candle, but I felt my spirit leap and soar. Necro turned towards the rest of us and said, "The full moon is a magical time when the veil between the known and unknown is thin, and can even be lifted. That is mysterious and wonderful, and I honor the fact that this world is made up of more things than my eyes can see. May the unseen protect and guide us. The full moon is also an excellent time to complete, or end, things. Tonight I ask that we all welcome our newest fledglings with open arms and that our guests here have a calming stay."

Necro blew out the purple candle and went to the green and did the same. The process continued up to the yellow candle. She went back to the canter and said, "Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again."

"Merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again." Everyone replied before leaving the circle. Only a few people stayed and made a smaller circle around Sam, Ava, Peter, Luke, and myself. They all put their hands together like a prayer and whispered under their breaths while Necro said, "Welcome, Goddess-touched fledglings. Tonight we have 5 new fledglings joining us. We will find out what their affinities are under the full moon, when the veil between the known and unknown is so thin that we can our Goddess to give us a sign of their affinity. Let us begin."

Turns out Zoey and her friends were here and they were going to help out with the ceremony. Necro gave Damien the yellow candle, Shaunee the red candle, Erin the blue candle, Steve Rae the green candle, and Zoey the purple candle. She turned towards us and said, "When you feel the wind blowing, the fire heating you up, the water on your face, the grass under your feet, your spirit leap, or all 5 then say the name of the element that you feel."

Necro walked towards Damien and said, "Wind, you guid us and give breath to us. Please let us know who is connected to you by joining our circle."

She lit the candle while Peter said, "Wind."

When Necro was in front of Shaunee, she said, "Fire, you warm us and protect us. Please give us a sign on who can summon you by joining our circle."

The candle burst into flames as Sam said, "Fire."

She moved towards Erin and said, "Water, you purify us and calm us. Please tell us who you are close to by joining our circle."

As Necro lit the candle, Luke said, "Water."

Slowly Necro walked to Steve Rae and said, "Earth, you ground us and where we return to after death. Please show us who is rooted to you by joining our circle."

Just as Necro lit the candle, Ava said, "Earth."

After Earth came Spirit and that is when Zoey shifted her feet. Necro lifted the match and said, "Spirit, you are unique and you are what we are before birth. Please give strength to who is connected to you by joining our circle."

Necro lit the candle while I said, "Spirit."

* * *

**Hope you like it. Please comment on it.**


	3. The Truth and Possible Love?

**I decided to start the Danny thing and now here we go. Oh, and I am going to make Ava and Netilie's friendship like Zoey and Steve Rae with the exception that there will be Ava x Clay. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Netilie's POV

I was sitting in my dorm with Tygris, Nero, and my brother. Ava went to the cafeteria after the ritual along with Peter, Sam, Luke, and Danny. For the past 10 minutes we were planning on what kind of prank we were going to play on the others. It was like a tradition for 2 fourth formers to prank 5 new third formers and Clay and I were the lucky 2. We kept spit balling these ideas and when one seemed good, it was blasted down. Clay dipped his head then snapped it back up so fast that it woke the sleeping Nero. My brother got up and went in front of me and said, "Why don't we hang Ava upside down from the hanging tree, strap Luke to a chair with some rope and put a bolder hanging on top of him, lock Sam in a coffin while he is sleeping, put Peter in a ring of fire, and lock Danny in a titanium room?"

"Ava is white tiger for a reason, so she must have a claw gloves with her. Luke has indestructible skin and is almost as strong as the Hulk. Sam can blast his way out of the coffin or break out of it. Peter has those web-slingers that her keeps under his sleeves to swing out of the ring of flames. Plus, good luck finding a room that Danny can't break." I answered. "Why not make them all believe that this was all a dream and they never even got Marked?"

"Are you insane?" Clay asked/yelled. I looked up at him at the same time our familiars did. "Because that is insanely genius!"

We walked outside and saw our friends racing towards the dorms. Danny was in the lead, but Ava was catching up to him slowly. Clay took my shoulder and we both raced towards the wall, where we can get a better view. Turns out that they were using Demetrius's ultimate training route as the course. When they got half way to the end, Ava took the lead. In return Danny jumped against the wall to the other to jump over her and turned the corner. Suddenly Peter was running on the side of the wall as if it was the ground. No one seemed surprised since he has a wind affinity and they thought that he was being balanced by the wind. They all kept on running, dodging, and doing different tricks until they Danny reached the end. I took Clay's wrist and ran across the top of the wall to meet the others at the end of the track. We jumped off and landed cleanly on our feet. Danny was breathing heavily as well as the others, but I couldn't help them with that, not even with my wind affinity. Together all of us walked to the girls dorm and got ready for a movie marathon.

When we got inside the girls dorm, my phone beeped and a texted appeared on the screen. It was from Principal Coulson and it was about school. I read it a couple of times and started to laugh before saying, "Hey, Clay, get this. Remember that day school I had to go to? Well, the principal there wants to talk to my aunt about my outstanding and impossible presentation during PE."

"What happened during PE?" Clay asked

"It was the same kind of course that we had when we were third formers. You know the one with the climbing wall, pool of water with it's rope, tire, beam, vault, and we had to finish it within a minute. I finished it in 10 seconds and accidentally flipped one of my classmates while sparring. Though I will admit that the first time, he almost punched me in the face." I answered while trying not to look at Danny.

"Dude, he got a lot more than he bargained for. I'm a guess that you volunteered to go first." Clay said as we all took a seat in the living area.

"You bet. Plus, I basically jumped over the entire course. I'm surprised that my teacher, oops sorry ex-teacher, didn't buy the farm." I answered while taking the only seat next to Danny in the, sadly and ironically named, loveseat. The others kept on looking at me like I was crazy before Danny turned to look at me directly and asked, "What was your name before coming to the House of Night?"

"My sister doesn't like to say or remember it since with that name brings some bad memories for us." Clay answered as I nodded silently. Danny put his hand on my shoulder and my instincts told me to jerk away quickly, so I did.

"Just say the name. You don't have to all soup operay on us." Sam said.

"There are many parts between the mind and the mouth. You should try using them sometime." I said while pulling out my athame from my jacket pocket. Danny held his hand out and I dropped it on his waiting palm.

"Now what are you quoting Danny now?" Sam asked. I jerked my head up making my hair show only my eyes, it was good since I knitted my eyebrows together and gave him a death glare at the same time while adding a touch of a tiger growl. Danny put his hand on my back and whispered in my ear, "There is no sense in resorting to violence now. It will only make things worse for yourself."

"Oh, isn't that sweet. Hey, Danny have you considered calling her Mrs. Ra..." Sam started, butmy athame landed point first right next to Sam's wrist piercing his uniform sleeve.

"Next time I won't miss." Danny said twirling a pencil in his fingers.

Sam leaned back in the chair and said, "Yeah, I'll definitely shut up now."

I took a deep, uneasy breath and pushed my hair out of my face, so that way my Mark was completely revealed. Everyone looked at my quickly as I held my arm out and my athame flew towards my hand. After I put it back in my pocket, I said, "My name was Netilie Sandburg."

"And Mine was Clayton Sandburg." Clay finished for me. We got Marked by the Tracker on the same day and he said that we will stick together through the good, the bad, even the awkward until we completed the Change. Sam looked at us with bulging eyes while I could feel Danny's breath catch in his throat. Luke jaw clenched, I can see his muscles tighten in the area, while Ava held one eyebrow up. Peter however seemed to have a different ideas in mind since he started to ask questions, "As in Sandburg Industries? Wow, you guys must be loaded. Hey, how much do guys get as an allowance? Is it about as much as Danny gets?"

"Yes, yes, $300, and we don't know." Clay and I answered back.

"Wait you were the new girl at school? The one that barely spoke, had her hair in her face, is a great singer, and is the fastest in PE?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I am. Now please don't mention this to anyone, I don't want anyone to make huge, freaking, deal about it." I answered while walking to Tygris, who was coming into the room with Nero next to her. She lowered her head so that way I could pet her silky head. Together we walked towards everyone else and we sat on the floor. Clay let Nero sleep on his feet and gave me a _You should show them _look. I stood up and said, "If you guys want I can show you how I really look."

"How you really look?" Luke asked.

"Yes, how I really look. It is like a little elaboration of how I looked at school. So, y'all want to see?" I said while putting my hands together. Everyone nodded their heads before I made the same hand formation for an appearance spell. I took a deep breath and said, "Spirit, please come to me and reveal my true appearance to my fellow fledglings."

I could feel my skin going back to it's tannish complexion, my hair going back to bronze and my eyes turning back to their deep chocolate brown. When I put my hands down everyone looked at me differently and I could even see a small speck of amazement in Danny's eyes. Though when I said this my brother underwent a similar transformation, his hair was bronze, his skin tone was exactly like mine, and his eyes were the same deep chocolate brown. Ava seemed to have noticed his new look and I could feel her try not to squeal like a fangirl. At that moment I decided that I really like these guys and gal.

Danny's POV

Okay, so I didn't expect for Necro to be Netilie or the fact that her family owns the company that my dad tried to make a deal with before his death. She just didn't seem like a spoiled kind of girl, instead Necro seemed like the kind of girl that enjoys a challenge and doesn't want to stay in a boardroom, trying to negotiate a deal with other companies. Anyway Necro and Ava went back to their dorm room while the rest of us just sat there and I happened to be looking at Necro as she went up the stairs. Sam asked me a question, but I didn't answer. I could basically feel Sam smiled at me before he came over and punch my arm. "You can stop staring now."

I blinked and put my hand behind my neck as we began to follow Clay back to the dorm. Quickly I put my hand down and said, "I wasn't staring."

"Riiiiigggghhhhhhhttttt." THe guys answered at the same time. After the ritual 5 of us kind of bonded with a few jokes and a couple of untraceable pranks. Clay ended up having a smug look plastered onto his face before saying, "Dude, if you want to actually date my sister, then all I say is that I will be there at both of your funerals, prepared to make a speech on how you, sir, are one of the best."

"What?" I asked.

"Danny my man, there isn't one guy that isn't related to her who even made it through the first few seconds of the date without her trying to rip their heads off. I admit that I don't really worry about her when it comes to guys, since they normally run in fear. The only reason I didn't say anything is that I saw her kiss one of you before waking you up"

"Yeah, who was the lucky guy?" Peter asked.

"I swore to secrecy. Plus, she would rip off _my _head if I told you guys, since I never wish to fight my _sister_. Trust me when I say that the fledgling girls are the kind that you don't want to get mad." Clay answered while waving to some of the Sons of Erebus. By the time we got back to the dorm, Clay sent us straight into our dorms like we were little kids. When we were ready to sleep my mind kept wandering off, so I did what my mentor taught me to do, meditate to ground myself. Sounds from the room next to us (Pater and Sam's room) were almost deafening. Luke left the room to see if he can get them to be quite. While he was gone I tried to sleep, but my dreams had not allowed me to reset peacefully.

We were at the beach in front of the house and it was the 4th of July. While the others were playing football, Ava was reading and I was swimming with Necro. The guys called me up to play with them, so I ran up to the surf and shook the water off of me making everyone get wet and soaking Ava's book. This made her run up to Sam and tackle him making the ball land in her hands. For the next 2 hours we kept playing the game and the score was even. When Ava had possession of the ball again, she threw it and she cried."Go long Luke!"

"I got it!" he cried as he began back peddling. "I got it! I go- oomph!"

Clay winced as he ran into the chairs and tripped landing on them. We ran over to him, Luke had fallen all over their chairs and ended up breaking them, he was tangled within them. The others chuckled at his bashful expression. "Uh, sorry guys."

"No worries." I held out a hand and he took it as he got up. Clay began to take all the parts off of him.

"At least we have the mats. Plus our towels." Sam gestured to the pile of neatly bundled towels and mats from where they were rolled up.

"You're welcome!" Necro yelled from the water. "And you guys didn't want to bring them!"

Clay, Peter, Luke and I held up our hands in surrender. "Guilty with charge." Sam and I took all the parts and headed to a nearby trash can.

"Hey, check this out." Sam grinned as he put down his pile and threw a fragment of it at the trashcan, it went in. "Oh yeah!"

"Nice." I nodded as I grabbed a board. I threw it and it went in easily. "But not the best."

"Are they seriously entertained with broken chair pieces?" Ava and Clay asked while Ava punt her hands on her hips.

"Looks like it." Luke smiled. "Wanna join?"

"So on!" They answered

Needless to say we played until 3:00 am and soon the moon was getting ready to go down. We rolled out the mats and began to get ready to see the fireworks. Sam gesturing at a stand and asked, "Hey, you guys want some ice cream?"

"Dude, it's freezing!" Luke half-complained.

"C'mon that's the best time to have it!" Sam countered

"Get me a sundae." Ava said as she stretched herself on one of the mats. "I'm feeling a bit too lazy to go."

"I concur with Ava." Clay said while rolling out his own mat next to Ava.

"A cones good." Danny said.

"Y'all better get me a cone or you might as well signed your death permits!" Necro answered while leaping over a wave. Sam stood and looked at Luke.

"I'll just go with and see what they have." Luke sighed as he got up. He gestured to the extra long line near the stand and said, "But that is one hell of a line."

"So worth it." Their voices faded into the night. Clay had managed to pull Ava into the water and got Necro to come out. Necro sat down on the empty mat next to me with a yawn. I was currently cross-legged meditating, I opened one eye and peeked at her. "Tired?"

"Very." She glanced at me. "You?"

"Yea. But this has been... fun." I smiled while opening both of my eyes.

"You need to get out more." She nudged me playfully. Wey were close enough to feel the warmth from each other's legs. "Have more normal experiences."

"Yeah since we are perfectly and completely normal." I rolled my eyes.

She laughed. We were quiet till a breeze picked up, it sent a shiver and goose bumps ran up her arms. She wrapped her arms around herself and pulled up her knees.

"Cold?" I chuckled. I grabbed a blanket from the pile of stuff and threw it over her shoulders, it ended up covering her whole body considering how huge it was.

"What about you?" She frowned raising a piece of the blanket to me. I was still in my swim trunks and T-shirt.

"I'm fine." I shrugged. She raised an eyebrow and gave me a skeptical look. "Really I'm fine!" I said. She only raised her hand higher, making me smiled. "Fine." I grabbed the piece and pulled it over myself so now we had the blanket over each other's shoulders. "You know you may actually be a whole lot more persuasive when you're quiet."

"So I've been told by many." She smirked. I smiled then, hesitantly asked looking into her eyes. "Did you have fun?" They were such a deep brown, so full of warmth he felt tingles.

"Oh yeah!" She smiled meeting my eyes. "As annoying as Sam and Peter can be I had a blast here.. with you... all." She began to trail of getting lost in her words while I got lost in her deep chocolate brown eyes. They were so clear and so full of happiness... Unconsciously, we had begun to lean into each other closer, eyes beginning to close. Our noses lightly touched and I turned my head ever so slightly, soon our mouths touched. I wasn't sure if the firework show had started early or what, but I sure as Hades saw lights dancing behind my eyelids. Necro felt warm against me. She pressed slightly against me more and our lips molded into each other's. My tongue lightly ran over her lips and she opened her mouth, and the taste... Suddenly a voice filtered through my head. _No!_ came the unmistakable voice of my master from K'un-L'un. I jerked and pulled back slightly, my eyes shooting open. Necro opened her eyes slowly as if waking up, She blinked a little and took in Danny's face.

"Danny? Danny, are you okay?" She said gently and leaned in slightly.

"No... I... we can't" I managed

"Yes ,we can." She whispered.

"But... no..." I began to lean again, but the voice came clearer. _No Daniel!_ I stopped. "No. Necro, no." I held her at her shoulders and hung my head. "I can't. This... this isn't right."

She moved back as if she had been slap. "What?"

"This is wrong, a mistake."

I could feel her muscles tense as if in pain, but her voice was strong. "A mistake! How Danny?"

I winced at at my own name, but looked up at her a little more. "We're business owners. Fledglings. Fighters. Friends. But we can't, not this."

"But we aren't just that. We are teenagers too. What's wrong with this?" Necro asked

"We're only going to end up hurting each other. If something went wrong it would affect the whole group." I looked up to her eyes, but she had turned her head to the side, her thick, wet hair hiding her face like back at midtown. "And mess up a friendship... Our friendship." Letting her go I wrapped his part of the blanket around her gently but she pulled from my touch. I sighed and whispered "I'm sorry."

"No." She said voice raw with emotion. "You're right. This is a mistake."

_This is a mistake..._

_Is a mistake..._

_A mistake..._

_Mistake..._

I shot up from my bed breathing heavily and ran a hand through through my hair trying to calm my own heartbeat then dropped my face in my hand. "Damn it." I whispered with frustration building up. Then I yelled, "Damn it!" and punched the wall to my right. I kept breathing thickly and I rested my forehead on the cool wall. After awhile I looked up and pulled my fist out of the wall, assessing the huge hole. "Damn it." I sighed as I landed on my back on the bed, careful not to wake Luke up. My fist throbbed slightly, This wasn't a punch fueled with energy of the Iron Fist. This one was raw, full of withheld emotion, like Necro's voice. I groaned and rolled over, the clock on my bedside said that there was still time, about an hour. I had school today, my first day at my new school.

I walked towards the bathroom and took a shower. When I finished, I wrapped myself in a towel and headed towards the foggy mirror. As soon as I wiped some of the water from the mirror, I saw that my Mark was gone. I changed into my regular clothes and went over to tell Luke, but when I got back inside the room, Luke was already in his regular clothes. Together we laughed and then went to get Peter and Sam, but when we got to the hall, Clay was there. He stood outside the door, tapping his foot, arms crossed, and he said, "Get into your uniforms. NOW! You know that today is your first day here at the House of Night and I expected you 2 to be up and ready by now. But all I see are 2 boys, who are _not _in their uniforms, and will be taken to the High Priestess if they do not change into their uniforms now."

We blinked a few times then Luke started to chuckle before saying, "Dude, you are hilarious. We don't have Marks."

"What game are you playing at, Cage? Of course you have your Mark since I can see it on your forehead as clear as day. There is no way you can get that crescent moon off of your head. It's burned onto your flesh. Trust me, Cage, this is _not _my first rodeo, now get dressed." Clay said in a cold voice. Luke backed away and I was about to follow him when Clay said, "Not you, Rand. You have a meeting with one of the local companies. Aurora already knows and has sent Wapasha to take you there. Now get ready for it."

"Got it. Thanks, Clay." I answered. This was a normal thing for me, sometimes I got pulled out of school just to go to local meetings and appearances. I pulled out one of my suits from my closet, changed, went outside, and waited for Wapasha. When I got to the beach, Necro was there in a business suit and a brief case. "Meeting?"

"My dad is making me. In fact he asked me if I could go as if I was still his little girl, but I am not even close to who I was then and to who I am now. Besides today's lesson in archeology is on ancient Greece, I already know everything about the ancient times in that general area. So, who are you meeting with?" She asked

"Just some local company. You?" I answered

"Local company, maybe Oscorp." She answered. Wapasha puled the boat up and we climbed in. The ride was short and when we got to the pier a limo with a boy in a suit and blue hair was waiting. "That's my ride. HEY, KURT!"

The boy waved at Necro and then gestured that they had to go. Necro pat my back then ran over to the limo, leaving me with Wapasha and another limo waiting. Wapasha drove me to the meeting and while we were in traffic he said, "She'll come around. I can see that she is holding back the urge to actually drink some of your blood."

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't know... I feel sorry you." Wapasha said just before he dropped me off in front of my family's company building.

Netilie's POV

In case you don't know, I am friends with X-Men. (**A.U It is X-Men evolution that we are talking about people and I think it will make more sense since the students in that version of X-Men are closer to her age.)** I'm going to let you in on a little secret, my brother and I were mutants before being Marked by Wapasha and we still have our mutant abilities. Clay can blend into the shadows, run faster than Nike, is stronger than the Hulk, and can melt objects with his mind. However, I have different abilities like being able to control water, speak every language on this planet and then some, copy other abilities to the extent of my own, block telepathic powers, my strength and speed matches Clay's, I can create storms just like Storm, and my night vision is far beyond a vampyres. My entire life, after my mom died and I was Marked, Clay and I lived at the institute. There we trained to master our powers and along the way Kurt, Kitty, Jean, Scott, Mara, Forge, Alex, Bobby, Ray, Roberto, Rahne, Samuel G, James, Warren, Laura (X-23), Jubilee, and even Logan. Though I was really close to my mentor, Storm.

On the way to the meeting, Kurt has been keeping me posted about everything that's been happening back at the institute. Turns out that Logan, who happens to be driving the limo, is acting a lot more like a father to Laura, in a way he is since she is his sort of clone, and that they all fought an ultra powerful mutant in Egypt while I was at the Valley of the Kings for a field trip. When the limo stopped, I gave Kurt a quick hug and said, "Thanks for the ride guys. Hey, uh, is it okay if you guys can drop by when the meetings over to take me to the pier?"

"Yeah, sure, but you have to come over to the institute one of these days, I mean when we are all awake, and show us the rest of your abilities. Besides Laura wants to see you again, you made quite the impression." Logan answered.

"Deal. See y'all later." I said while climbing out of the limo with my case. Inside the building, a man lead me to the top floor and told me to go in to room marked _Conference_. When I went inside I saw Danny, but quickly dismissed his presences and said, "Okay, let's start this meeting, shall we. I have a tight schedule to keep, so we have to make this quick."

"Right, Ms. Sandburg. What the board and I have been thinking is that we should merge Rand Industries and Sandburg Corporation. That way the money will double due to sales." One of the board men offered.

"Tell, sir, who will be able to the most out of this? The people or the environment? See, Sandburg Corporation has been traveling all across the globe to insure that our planet's resources are still thriving and that there is as little conflict as possible. Rand Industries basically destroyed the Savage Lands, where not only do the last prehistoric beings live but where nature is dominant. Why would Sandburg Corporation, an eco-saving company, merge with a company that almost destroyed nature. Please, tell me a few reasons." I said while showing them my slides of my family's company.

"Well, one reason, Ms. Sandburg, is that Rand Industries has changed since then." Danny countered.

"Okay, then. What about the archeological digs in certain places that have been untouched for centuries and shouldn't have been touched for centuries to come." I retorted.

"So you do not wish for the next generation to learn?" Danny threw back. I could easily tell that he is getting mad. Time to close the deal.

"I'd rather, my family's company join with the House of Nights before this. They have a knowledge that we haven't uncovered yet. It would take a miracle to make me change my mind." I said while putting my computer back in my briefcase.

"And which House of Night would you care to ask?" One of the board members asked.

"The Manhattan House of Night, of course. If it wasn't for my family, they would be in the tunnels under the city. My father bought the island they are on for them when my aunt was Marked by the Tracker. It would be somewhat easy to ask them for a favor in return." I answered with a polite smile. Everyone looked at me like I was going to end up getting killed if I do this and then I put my hand down in the table and said, "For those of you who know me well. Then remember that once I've set my mind to something then I will keep on going until I get it, in this life or the next."

I picked up my briefcase, started to walk to the door, and when I opened it, I turned around and said, "I believe that this meeting is over."

As soon as I left the room sounds of yelling came out and each of them was _not _happy, _hell-o _super hearing. When I was at the bottom steps, Logan and Kurt were waiting in the limo. The smell got to me before anything else. I turned around and you won't believe who followed me.

Yup, you guessed correctly, it was Danny.

He followed me down the stairs and fell into step with me. I tried my best to hide my craving and didn't look at him as I approached the limo. At least I tried not to look at him until he started to speak, "So which vampyre is your aunt?"

"Aurora. She is technically related to my family, but is not my aunt as in my father's sister, she is my aunt because she took care of my father when he was a kid. Plus, we are very close. Plus Demetrius just treats Aurora like a sister. They have been friends since they got Marked on the same day and they have been around for centuries, no one alive knows their heritage besides them, you and moi." I turned to him quickly and said, "Tell anyone and I'll personally bite off your head."

"Got it. Want a ride? Wapasha's driving, it will be quick." He offered.

"Thanks, but..." I started then pointed to the limo in front of us.

"But no thanks. I got it. See you at the house." He said before walking over to the other limo. Inside I could see Wapasha giving me a quick nod. It is really hard to resist bloodlust, especially when you are a red fledgling. Just like everyone at my House of Night and soon there will be 5 new ones. Quickly I went in the limo and saw that Kurt turned off his image inducer and now looked like Nightcrawler while Logan had his Wolverine costume on. Instinctively I snapped my fingers and then my outfit changed into a completely black wetsuit-style version of an X-Men uniform with a grey belt that had both a storm grey veil attached to the back and the red X-Men symbol on the buckle. A silver armband that was 2 inches long on my left arm and a bracelet that was the same length and color on my right arm. Instead of my white sandals for my Necromancer costume, I had black flats. Plus my Marks were still covered and my hair was black as well as completely down.

Logan drove us to Midtown, where the rest of the team was waiting along with my brother Clayton, he is in his X-Men uniform, and you won't believe who just arrived at the scene. Trust me, my nose never lies.

If you guessed Fury's team then yes. I would know since I can smell Danny's blood.

Good thing that non of them saw Clayton or myself yet. Though with my luck things never will stay good for long. They wouldn't until the battle against the Brotherhood started. Kurt teleported us to the others since he knew about my fledgling thing, they all did. I went up to Storm and we both summoned the wind to pull Quicksilver, Avalanche, and Toad towards Wolverine, Clayton, and X-23. Each of them gave the Brotherhood members a custom X on their chests, _to do this Laura and Logan used their claws while Clayton used his adamantium knives. _Nightcrawler teleported Shadowcat to the sky and she fell on top of Blob and promptly knocked him out of balance long enough to let Rouge absorb his strength and knock out Toad, Avalanche, and Quicksilver with one punch to one of their guts. However Scarlet Witch didn't go down easily, she was able to pull me out into the open and with that my concealer came off, and so did the glamor on my brother's and my own Marks. They stuck out of my skin like a huge sign saying don't mess with me. I went to my feet and said, "You don't even know the meaning of magik."

I moved my hands in front of me and called, "Earth, come to me!"

The ground started to shake as roots shot from the ground and tied Scarlet Witch by her legs. Clayton ran to me, tied Scarlet Witch up and then went to my side in 10 seconds. Together, we went over to the other members of our team and all of us took the X-Jet back to the manor. However when Clayton and I were boarding, Fury's team walked up to us. I could feel Clayton's muscles tense along with my own since we both smelled blood. It took a lot of willpower, but we both stopped in our tracks and looked past our shoulders at the same time. Ava walked up to my brother while Danny walked up to me, my brother and I stayed still and didn't look at them. The rest of Fury's team ended up talking to Logan while Ava and Danny kept looking at us. Clayton turned his body to face Ava, he has to look a little down since he is 6' 1" and she is 5' 7". For Danny it was a similar situation, he stepped in front of me, took my wrist, and looked down at me; again he is 6' 1" and I am 5' 7". I looked up at him then looked towards the side, I didn't want to talk to him.

That was when I felt something threatening to come out of my throat. It felt unnatural and foreboding, and then I coughed. I have never coughed ever since I became a red, not once. Clayton jerked his head in my direction as I doubled over and started to go into a coughing fit. Nothing came out of my yet, but I felt it coming as Clayton put my in one of the seats and told Cyclopes to take us, Fury's team plus Clayton and myself, back to the house. Not long after we took off, Clayton went into his own coughing fit in the seat next to me. This made Cyclopes to fly faster towards the house. As soon as we landed, Danny carried my to my room while Clay was lifted in a gurney close behind. When we were in my room, Clay and I were set next to each other on the side of my bed and everyone waited to see if we were okay, _I know because I didn't hear anyone leave as we blacked out._

**I hope y'all like it. I would like to thank all of you for reviewing, taking the time to read my story, and being patient with my updating of this story. Now next time you will see why and how Netilie and Clay became red fledglings while Danny and Netilie try to find out why she really is draw to him and why Danny had that dream. Stay tuned for more fledgling Marvel action. Oh, and the rest of the series goes on as planned except that they will be at HON. Now thanks again for reading my fanfics and I'll be back with another one... real soon.**


	4. Welcome to the Team

**Now you all will find out what happened to Netilie and Clayton when they got Marked, why Danny likes Netilie and why she likes him back. Prepare for some serious action and fighting. Also, look for these * throughout the story then check my notations at the bottom. Read on!**

* * *

Clayton's POV

I jerked my body up quickly and tried to make my heart slow down. My thoughts were racing and I tried to remember what happened. Netilie and I fought along side the X-Men again, her glamor wore off so our red Marks are now visible, she and I almost rejected the change, and Ava is sitting next to me on the side of my sister's bed. Wait... What? Ava was looking at me carefully and she kept her eyes focused on my Marks. Nero was letting me use him as a pillow while he slept. Quickly, I scanned the room and saw that Necro was still sleeping, Danny was sitting next to her, the others were sitting in a semi-circle on the floor, and Demetrius & Aurora were waiting as well. Without thinking, I turned towards Necro and checked her pulse, it was fading quickly. I pressed my ear to her chest to hear a heart beat, but that too was fading. The only person that understood me, my best friend, my partner, my sister... was dying. Aurora was looking at us with pain filled eyes, she took care of us after mom died, she loves us, and she led us to the institute as soon as our powers manifested. Demetrius bowed his head to look at his sword, he is my mentor, he taught me how to fight, he made me realize that I couldn't handle the death of my sister, he was like the father I wish I had and now he seemed scared, Necro was/is like a daughter to him. Everyone I care about is here and mourning. I mean everyone, even the entire X-Men team which includes my old mentor Logan.

Nero seemed to wake up since he moved his head to the side where Ava was and started to growl, like he does when he is sad. Danny didn't look any better either, he seemed out of it completely since it was obvious that he likes her. Necro's Marks seemed to be fading quickly, this made my eyes bulge. I turned to Aurora and she stood up and said, "Danny take Necro over to the Hanging Tree in the courtyard, there will be a marble table for rituals. Set her down on the table and have her arms crossed over her chest. The rest of you are going to go with him and prepare to preform a ritual. Clay, you go get the ceremonial candles from the temple and bring them to the courtyard. As for the rest of you, head on over to the courtyard and make sure that non of the other students see her like this. We do not want to cause a riot,"

No one moved. This was making my blood boil, no one showed any sign of wanting to move. I jumped to my feet and said, "YOU HEARD HER. NOW MOVE IT!"

Danny scooped up Necro and ran down the stairs with Tygris and the others following close behind him. Logan and Storm ushered everyone else out of the room including Nero, my aunt, and my mentor. This left me almost alone in the room, Ava came back to get Necro's athame while I jumped out the window. I could see her run towards the window while I was already half-way down the 30 story building, they live on the top floor. Years of training kicked in and I did a 360, landed on my feet, and sprinted towards the temple of Nyx, it took me about 10 seconds. Quickly I took the five candles, ran over to the Hanging Tree, and put the candles in place. No one was there yet, so I decided to kill time. That is until I saw Zoey and Stark were looking at the Hanging Tree. Zoey seemed to notice that I was there since she turned towards me while Stark notched an arrow. He released the bow string and sent the arrow flying, instincts kicking in, I pulled out a knife and threw towards the arrow. They collided midway, my knife split the arrow in 2 before coming back to me. Stark grinned while Zoey said, "What's going on?"

"My sister is dying. Aurora knows how to save her, but it has to be quick. A ceremony should do the trick." I answered while wiping off some leave from the marble table. Zoey went up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Let me help." She said

"Only if you lead the ceremony." Aurora said. She and the others were walking while Danny ran the rest of the way towards the table. He set her down carefully then crossed her arms, mummy style, and then tried to walk away, but I made him stand at the head of the table. Stark was waiting by the tree with Demetrius to see if there was any trouble coming. Aurora took my sisters athame from Ava then went with Zoey towards Peter and the ritual started as soon as I went to the foot of the table.

Zoey's POV

Well, so far my stay here at the Manhattan House of Night was amazing. Stark was able to relax from teaching the red fledglings since Demetrius helped Kalona, still trying to process the fact that he is now our Sword Master. Steve Rae and Rephiam were able to hang out longer and Shaunee has found a few fledglings who understand her completely. Erin and Karishma were shopping like crazy in Times Square while Damien found a few male fledglings that understood him. Aphrodite and Darius have spent a lot more together, thank Goddess. Thanatos, Aurora, and Demetrius were like old friends catching up on old times, which could be at least 200 years. Although I keep wondering how much of a coincidence it is that Steve Rae and I are staying in the same dorm as my pen pal and her roommate. Speaking of Necro, she is really strange.

Though I did not expect her to be a red fledgling, her Marks fading from her body, or that she is unconscious. Danny laid her on a marble table that reminded me of the table Stark was on in the Isle of Skye. Aurora walked up to me and followed me to where Peter was standing with the yellow candle. I lifted a match and said, "Wind, you are gentle and also fierce. Please come to our circle."

The wind encased us as I lit the candle. I moved clockwise towards Sam and said, "Fire, you are deadly and passionate. Please come to our circle."

Flames shot from the candle and reached near impossible heights. I went towards Luke, raised the match, and said, "Water, you are calming and rejuvenating. Please come to our circle."

I lit the candle and drops of water touched my face. Walking towards Ava, I lifted the match and said, "Earth, you ground us and we return to you when we die. Please come to our circle."

The scent of pine trees filled the air while I lit the candle. I went to the center of the circle where Danny held the purple candle with Aurora raising the athame and I said, "Spirit, you are free and you are unique. Please come to our circle."

My spirit leaped when I lit the candle and I could see Danny try to keep a calm face. Aurora made a pentagram over Danny's head and on the candle before taking Danny's hand and making a cut on his hand with the athame. He winced at the pain while I saw Clay hold the table until his knuckles were white. The High Priestess gestured to Necro's body and said, "Place the cut over her mouth and keep it there until she wakes up."

"Why?" He asked.

"She is a red fledgling and blood has healing properties for her. It will most likely wake her up quickly, but do not worry. The process will not drain you from blood." Aurora answered. Danny nodded then placed his hand over Necro's mouth.

That was when Necro started to moan.

Netilie's POV

I felt like my spirit was slipping away from my body and I felt like everything might end soon. There were still so many things to do and see in the coming years. Just when I felt my spirit slipping, wind filled my lungs, fire warmed my body, water made my blood pump, earth grounded me, and spirit guided my own back to my body. Everything seemed back to normal, but I still couldn't move any part of my body. That is until I felt a taste explode in my tongue. It felt like there was nothing better, including the adrenaline rush from fighting. Instantly I started to moan at the taste, my eyes shot open while my hands took hold of the hand. My eyes looked up the arm to see Danny at the other end and Zoey closing a circle. Everyone moved away from the table while Danny helped me sit up before taking a seat next to me. He moved my hair out of my face and then cupped my cheek, I knew that this blood-drinking had to stop right now so I stopped. I sealed the cut before giving him a quick kiss and then jumping off the table. Clay ran to me, tackle hugged me, helped me back up to my feet, and then hugged me again while I said, "Clay, choking... not... breathing... need... oxygen."

"Right, sorry. It's just that I thought that you were a goner. Then who would help me stay sane?" Clay said while taking my shoulders

"So did I at first then I felt the elements coming to me. Oh, and I don't think Ava has _that _many plans to help you stay sane." I countered. Ava walked up to us and put her hands on her hips.

"Ha ha. Very funny." She and Clay said in fusion. Danny went to my side and put his hand on my shoulder. My skin tingled at his soft touch, I guess that his blood had a special affect on me. The others went closer to our little group, I hugged Aurora and Demetrius before Kitty, Kurt, Laura, Mara, Forge, Alex, Bobby, Ray, Roberto, Rahne, Samuel G, James, and Jubilee crushed me in hugs. Storm and Logan led everyone back to the X-Jet and told me to visit them. The rest of us went over to the cafeteria for dinner and along the way I kept humming to this song that was stuck in my head. Sam turned to me and asked, "What song?"

"I don't know. I just think that I've heard it before. Bro, ever heard it?" I said while leaning forward to get a good look at Clay, who shook his head no. Ava bent forward as well, gave me a look and asked, "What are the lyrics?"

"Laugh and die. Got it?" I said. Everyone nodded yes. I cleared my throat and began to sing:

_* When I look in your eyes, I see the ocean,  
When I look in your heart, I see myself.  
When we're apart, I'm just a shadow.  
Can't you see, oh can't you see,  
We were meant to be..._

_You and me, we're a team,  
You and me, we're a dream...  
Is this real? Are you what you seem?  
I can tell you, you can count on me.  
Can't you see, oh can't you see,  
We were meant to be..._

The song seemed familiar to me, yet it was also so foreign. Clay gave me a quick thumbs up then looked back to the building. Sam looked like he was trying not to laugh like crazy, so I turned to him and said, "I can schedule you in on Saturday at midnight for your head to by pulled off from your shoulders."

"But I didn't laugh!" He tried to defend himself. I just raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"Red fledglings have certain abilities such as controlling minds to a certain extent. I _know _that you were trying not to laugh like a madman." I countered. Sam moved away from me then tried to hide himself behind Luke. Clay put his arm around my shoulders then tried to give my a nuggy, but I ended up flipping him instead. He just ended up laughing before jumping to his feet and then tried to kick me in the gut. I did a back spring to dodge his attack, but he was as fast as I was so he promptly took my leg and slammed me against the ground. Clay would never mess around in a fight, even against me. Years of training in the woods gave me several advantages as soon as that training kicked in, I ran up up a tree and landed on Clay's shoulders which knocked him off balance. Using my own weight against his was easy to do as I pressed my knee against his chest, pointed all my fingers towards his neck, and let out a hiss. He looked at my then said, "Born in hell.."

"Raised in hell..." I continued while helping him up.

"Made for hell." He and I finished together. ** We were born in a place where my dad was trying to do something right, but ended up getting sent to jail for it. Our mother decided to go in his place, since he is the CEO of Sandburg Corporation, while she was pregnant with us, we were born in a place where the only way to escape was through a hole at the top. For the first 10 years of our life, we learned what it was like to starve, survive, and want to see the sun's light. One day the jailer forgot to lock our cell the other inmates went in and attacked our mother while we escaped. No one noticed as we went towards the section of the prison where the hole was and started to climb it. Old pieces of stone stood out and made good handholds for climbing, as well as a place to hide when the other inmates were throwing rocks at you. As soon as we reached the top, we ran towards the city and asked people to help us find our father. In the end our dad took us in and tried to give us everything. The only thing was that he was always at work and didn't have time for us, but when our powers manifested we went to the institute which was like sweet freedom and we both know how that feels.

I helped Clay back to his feet as the others made a circle around us. The 2 of us have been together our entire lives and would die before being separated. We understand each other completely, we even were able to make a telepathic link with each other back at the institute, and there was one more thing, he would put his life in front of mine and I would do the same. Clay put his arm over my shoulders while I did the same, the others followed close behind, but Peter moved to be in front of us and asked, "What do you guys mean by born in hell, raised in hell, made for hell?"

Clay and I looked at each other, looked back at Peter, shrugged, and said, "We spent 10 years in jail. Trust us when we say that it wasn't easy to escape."

"You were in jail for 10 years. Why?" Luke asked

"Our father tried to do something good in a foreign land, but was sent to jail for it. Our mother took his place and she was pregnant with us at the time, for the first 10 years of our life we've known what it's like to starve and survive. The jailer only gave us enough food for one person, so we gave it to our mother while we slipped through the bars to steal food from our fellow inmates. Nothing was every easy there, everyone would want our mom dead for bringing us into that world, that hell, but they thought that her illness would get to her first." Clay explained.

"What illness?" Danny asked

"Our birth made her weak to many diseases in the hole. Each disease was worst than the last, so that is why she got the fresher food. The day we escaped, the other inmates attacked her and killed her. It was the most selfish thing we ever did, leave our mother behind for freedom." I answered while bowing my head. I have never cried, not once and I never will. Not one tear will escape my eyes and I will keep my face clear of any sadness. Though that does not mean my mind, Clay placed his hand on my shoulder and I touched his hand. The air around us started to grow thick and the temperature rose. Dark clouds started to roll in while thunder clashed, the others had a hard time breathing, so I dropped my hand and everything went back to normal.

Silently, we all went to the cafeteria for dinner, but that only lasted about 2 seconds until smoke bombs appeared out of nowhere and gassed the entire school. There was screaming, chaos, fighting, and S.H.I.E.L.D. They are the ones that dropped the bombs on us, they are trying to get their cadets back. I ran up to where Clay was and found him trying to look for Ava, I tapped his shoulder and we both started to run around for the others. Within the next 10 seconds we found our friends, saw that most of them were unconscious, and found a few agents trying to collect them. Clay and I charged them, knocked the 2 agents over, and ran back to the others. Seems that Danny and Ava were okay, but were a bit groggy. The 2 agents tried to blast us from behind, but 2 people knocked us down. We looked back and saw that Ava and Danny pushed us out of the way then blacked out, if you want to know then I was on top of Danny with his arms around my waist while Ava was on top of Clay with her arms around his neck; how this happened then I don't know. Suddenly I felt tired, but the last thing I saw before my vision got messed up was a black boot from a man, who said, "Find the other vampyres and take them to the helicarrier. If you run into any tigers, then round them up too. This island is under lockdown, no one will be allowed to leave."

A growl came from the shadows and I could hear one of the agents ask, "What if the tigers are unnaturally large, Director Fury?"

"Then let them be. The larger animals are native to the island and we are on their land." Fury answered. I rapped my arms around Danny's neck and left them there with a steel grip that can only be broken by me even when I'm asleep. While I did this, I sent a small message to Clay through our telepathic link that said, '_Wrap your arms around Ava's waist to make it seem as if you were trying to protect her._'

'_Got it, sis. Just, what's happening?_' He replied.

'_I'll give you one wild guess on who._' I said while my vision left.

'_I'll say... Fury._' He answered.

'_Bingo. Now pretend to be knocked out, he will take s to the helicarrier and from there we will turn the tables on this game._' I told him.

'_Got it. See you on the other side._' He replied. I started to drift asleep within Danny's strong arms. Images started to flash in front of my eyes; snow white mountains, clear blue skies, a tropical island, crystal clear ocean, and then a bright light in a form of a circle in a dark room. After that, I fell asleep with Danny holding me.

[That Morning]

Netilie's POV

I woke up and turned my next to see my alarm clock, but instead I saw Danny's face. Wait, wait, wait... What? Memories from a few hours ago flooded into my mind and the fact that I was on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. Just to add on that little fact, my feet were tied together as well as to Danny's feet, great just great like almost dying for a second time wasn't enough for my undead body. The sound of boots clicking against the floor brought my attention over, I saw the "great, one-eyed" spy Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He must've seen that I was awake because he walked over to me and pulled me up by my hair and said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Had a weird dream that a guy tied me up to one of my friends, but when I woke up I see that a cyclopes did it. What do you want, Fury?" I retorted while propping my elbow on Danny's chest.

"Your High Priestess is reluctant to tell me who the 2 heroes are. I was hoping you could." Fury answered.

"Now why would I tell you something that I don't know? That is just sadly desperate." I countered.

"Maybe you just need some kind of reason to tell me." Fury said while pulling out a remote. He pressed a button, which activated a screen that showed Clay on a gurney and near the absolute top of the helicarrier, let me say that today's forecast is crystal clear skies and no chance of clouds. An agent pull the gurney a little bit towards the sunlight which meant that my brother would scream of his toes burning in 3... 2... 1

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Clay let out a painful scream that I could feel in my core. Tears threaten to come out of my eyes, but they wouldn't th-they couldn't. I shook my head violently from side to side. My only brother the only person person the would ever understand me, he is getting hurt by these agents and the only way I could help him was by relieving who we are.

"STOP! STOP IT! YOUR HURTING HIM!" I screamed. This made Danny stir, but not wake up. Fury lifted his eyebrow while the agent on the screen pulled the gurney further into the light which made Clay scream even louder and made me shake my head harder. "Stop, just put him inside and let me heal him before I tell you who Claymore is."

"And what about Necromancer?" Fury asked.

"I don't know who she is, where she is, or even what House of Night she belongs to and I don't care. Just give me my friend back before he dies, and you don't want a problem with the Vampyre High Council." I answered. Fury tapped his com and told the agent to pull Clay back in immediately while another agent untied me. They lead me to an infirmary where Clay was waiting in the dark. I ran up to him, check his burns, his vitals, then turned to Fury and asked, "Do you have any bags of blood?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Blood has healing properties to vampyres like us." I pointed to our red Marks. "And the blood will help turn these burns into a regular sunburn. Now just give me the blood." I started then smiled. I can smell where the blood is. "Or I can just rip out the lock that stands between me and that blood and then just take it out of the cabinet right over there."

I pointed towards a small cabinet that had a red cross on it. Fury's eye widen while my smile grew as he went towards the cabinet and tossed a pint. My eyebrows went up as I looked down at the small bag and said, "He'll need at least 2 pints, 3 if he's really hungry."

Fury's eyebrow went higher up as he took out 2 more bags of blood. I caught the 2 bags, opened one a little bit, sat Clay up, placed the bag under his nose, and watched as his eyes snapped open, hands take hold of 2 of the bags, and drain them completely of blood. He gave me a smile, nodded, and watched as I ripped open the bag with my teeth and drained it of blood. Fury looked at us carefully then said, "Now that you've had your snack, do you think that you could tell me what you know."

"What do you think, brother? Show him or do we slip-sneak?" I asked while looking at Clay.

"Combo. He would find it very interesting." Clay answered.

"Okay." I said just before started to whistle a tune that was so high-pitched that it made all the cameras in the room short out while Fury and his right-hand agent clutch their ear, close their eyes, and bend down. Clay recited the spell under his breath that made us transform into Claymore and Necromancer. This was basically the signal for me to stop whistling my little tune and get ready to face Fury's well fury. "You wanted us, Fury. Well, now you have us. Though I highly advise that make this quick because we have a tight schedule to keep."

"Who are you?" His right-hand agent asked.

"Warriors sent from hell with one mission. To make sure that Darkness does't take over the Earth. It is our mission and we will stick to it until it is fulfilled." We answered together.

"Now for the real truth." Fury said.

"Our mission is real and we were born _in_ hell..." Claymore started.

"Raised _in _hell..." I continued.

"And made _for _hell." We finished as one voice. Fury went to his feet while brushing off dust from his shoulders.

"Well, then why don't you just turn yourselves in?" Fury asked.

"What fun would that be?" I asked while adding a touch of laughter in my voice along with amusement.

"You destroyed city property and intervened with government business. That alone will get you sent to jail." His right-hand agent pointed out.

"Way too boring. Any other options?" Claymore asked

"You could join our team." The agent asked

"The rag-tag group?" I asked while thinking of how Danny would react to that. "You want us to join them?"

"I don't know, Necromancer, it sounds like a good way to get some practice in. Plus, I hear that they helped Triple J escape from the Beetle." Claymore insisted.

"Pen, contract, no cameras following us or planted in our home, no trying to make us do things that we don't want to do and then we will join." I said.

Fury held out his hand and we both shook it. After that, we both signed the contracts, except for the one for the cameras and then we dropped everyone, besides the team, at the island. Claymore and I left notes for Aurora in our rooms, then we started to dig around my closet very quickly for a present that I got from Aurora. We found an old box that was marked '_Happy Birthday, my Little One. Remember that __No One__ can push you around._' I told Clay to let me be alone for a little bit while I changed.

*** The costume was simple it was black, leather, up to my knees with long strips of black leather, and 2 straps held it up. Intricate designs made out of gold went on top to protect me from swords, but not so much from arrows. Black leather boots went halfway up to my knees and also had intricate design made out of gold. There were 2 bracelets that had golden designs on it I put on the outfit, added a sword to my back and on my left hip, a full quiver of gold-tipped arrows and a bow to my back as well, a leather whip to my right hip, then I hid 2 daggers in each of my boots, and to complete the outfit, I took my old domino mask and put it on.

I opened to door to see Claymore leaning against the wall, waiting for me to come out. He gave me full body check, let out a soft whistle and said, "What happened, Xena?"

"Name's, Necromancer, _not _Xena and you should know that since I am your sister. Now we better go or else we'll have to face the rather of Fury." I retorted while walking to the end of the hall. There was a window in front of me that was big enough for me to climb through. Claymore and I jumped through the window and landed on our feet, then we ran to the wall, where Fury parked the helicarrier. Inside he tinted the windows to let us see things normally without the painful sunlight, well painful for fledglings. We hung out on the main deck, where we waited for the team to wake up and get here and when they did, Nova tried to blast us, but he couldn't because of our speed and strength. I ran to be behind him, held him down, while Claymore tied him up. "I thought you were Nova, the human rocket."

"I am." He answered

"Doesn't look like it, bucket-head." Claymore countered. I held up a fist and he bumped it with insane strength.

"Who are you?" White Tiger asked me.

"Sad that you don't recognize me. Here let me _formally _introduce myself. My name is Necromancer, summoner and protecter of the dead." I answered.

"And I am Claymore, guardian of the doorway to Hades and the protecter of Necromancer." Claymore added.

"Says, who?" I asked while turning to him.

"Says, me. Wait... That didn't come out right." He answered.

"FYI, I can take care of myself. This isn't the 14th century, Claymore, and I am not stuck between a volcano and a hard place anymore." I countered.

"I think you mean a rock and a hard place." Power Man pointed out.

"I said what I meant and I meant what I said, Power Man." I said over my shoulder.

"That was one angry soldier of Surtur. He threw Necromancer into the mouth of a volcano. I had to go in and get her." My brother boasted. I smacked his stomach which made him double over.

"BOYS! You all are just about the same." I said.

"You got that right." White Tiger agreed.

"How do you handle 4 of them? I can barely take my 'protector' and his lame jokes 24/7." I asked.

"Heard that." Claymore pointed out.

"Know that." I answered. Fury walked up to us while I was just about to start an argument with my brother.

"Time to see how fast you can handle 50 attackers at once." Fury said with a smile.

"As a team or individually?" Claymore and I asked as one.

"Individually." Fury asked. My brother and I shared a glance, rolled our eyes, then huffed out 2 long and bored sighs.

"You might want to call a clean up crew when we're done." We answered. Fury raised an eyebrow, but still lead us to the training room. Claymore went first and as soon as he went in 50 robots, both flying and land, came in from the walls and ceiling. There wasn't a need for a sibling telepathic message to know that we were thinking the same thing, '_Waaaayyyyy too easy._' I turned towards Fury and said, "I start your stop watch in 3... 2... 1..."

I turned around and saw Claymore zipping past each robot and using his sword to cut each of them in half. In my head I counted each second, 10 robots = 1 second. Fury turned off his stopwatch at 5 seconds to see that Claymore finished all the robots while I went in. My brother and I met halfway and slapped his hand while saying, "Hope, you saved me some."

"You know I would never keep all of the fun to myself." He answered my non-question. Claymore looked over his shoulder and said, "Knock 'em dead."

"Plan to." I said while pulling out my bow and arrows. The robots replaced themselves instantly as I notched the arrows. An alarm blared and I shot 10 robots at once, in a split second I switched to my whip and took out 10 more, the next half second I threw 2 of my daggers into 10 different robots. At the last few seconds I pulled out both my swords and hacked at the remaining 20 robots. In my head I imagined a stopwatch counting the seconds like minutes, and I finished in 5.

As soon as I came out everyone gaped at me, even Claymore. I moved over to my open-mouthed brother and straighten his back, closed his mouth, and raised his chin while saying "First impressions are very important, Claymore, and you don't want to seem like a statue that pigeons make their nests in."

"I didn't know that you could all kinds of weapons." He said while letting his eyes bulge behind his helmet.

"Well, now you do and next time don't underestimate me. Besides I have to have a hobby while you are on solo missions." I said while putting my daggers back in my boots and fixing my whip. He was about to say more when a loud alarm started to blare and my eyes fixed themselves onto the giant screen. On there was a guy that had 3 other people behind him. Who, you might ask.

Well, it was...

"The Trapster, Thundra, Klaw, and Wizard, also known as the Frightful Four. They all escaped the S.H.I.E.L.D holding facility. Your job is to capture them and bring them back to S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury explained

"Got it. Let's go, team." Spider-Man said. We all left the helicarrier and began pursuit of the Frightful Four. Iron Fist and Power Man were ready to attack in one building after I gave White Tiger the signal. When Iron Fist and Power Man stop Klaw and Trapster, then Claymore and I try to drive Thundra away from the main fight and knock her out cold. As soon as that's over, Spider-Man and Nova Take out Wizard. If that doesn't work then we go with operation glue stick on Trapster while Claymore and I take out the others from a distance.

Which one do you think worked? Yeah, that's what I thought.

* * *

**To see which plan worked, you will have to stay tuned for more MARVEL action. Oh, and here are what the little * mean:**

*******I got that song from MAXIMUM RIDE: ANGEL.**

**** The jail and how they were born and escaped there was from THE DARK KNIGHT RISES.**

***** The costume is from Xena: The Warrior Princess and I only added the mask for identity purposes.**

**Comment and Review. I'll be back with another one... Real soon.**


	5. Music and Visits

**Time for something to start brewing in this fic. I won't tell you what, capiche? Oh, and sorry 'bout the last chapter since I was a bit lazy towards the end of it. This chapter will be a whole lot better. Promise, or not.**

* * *

Netilie's POV

Ever tried to fight or hunt a lion? If you answered no then you are rather lucky and you won't even come close to what it was like to fight Thundra. However, if you were extremely crazy to fight or hunt a lion then multiply the strength of the lion by 3000 and add the strength of Wonder Woman. At least now you might even be able to barely grasp the fact of how _easy_ it was to fight Thundra.

I mean, she didn't even put up a decent fight. All she did was some fancy flips and tried to claw us. Thundra was a cat with some serious human or vampyre problems. Seriously, Claymore and I have tigers, even ligers, that put up a better fight than Thundra did.

Claymore used his rope like a whip to make cuts on her back while I whipped her front. We were both quick and unseen, meaning we could be walking in front of her and yet she wouldn't see us. Thank you, Nyx. I decided to finish this so I said, "Claymore, now!"

My brother wrapped her arms and legs with rope while I cut the blood flow to her brain. She was out like a light within the next 5 seconds. Claymore hoisted her over his shoulder while I followed close behind with all of her '_play mates_' being pulled by my whip. When we met up with the others, they just finished cleaning up their mess. We gathered all the villains together and the only one that kept talking was the Wizard, "Just wait. Next time, we will get you."

"Shut it, blood bag." I said while kicking his helmet. "No one likes you and you should be in the holding facility. Just remember that I took my last chill pill yesterday."

"Words from a PO'ed vamp. You've been warned." Claymore continued. The 2 of us pulled each of the villains to the waiting S.H.E.I.L.D van and watched as they drove off into the sunrise. Wait... Sunrise?

"Claymore, underground and within the next 10 seconds." I said while pulling him towards an abandoned building. There we ran at Mach 3 towards the island, it was about 15 kilometers away, and didn't stop until we were in our separate dorms.

The moment I got inside I changed into my pj's, hid my costume, and fell asleep. Wait, let me rephrase that. I _tried _to fall asleep. A noise from downstairs made my run down their as fast as possible with my athame and prepare to fight the intruder. As soon as I got down their, I saw Ava try to sneak in with her costume on, minus the mask. Letting out a huge sigh I asked, "Where in the name of Hades have you been? Do you know how worried you had your mentor, Melinda, was? She sent search parties to check the entire perimeter of the island. Now think of Mara, she was crying for you, crying. Mara chose you to be her familiar for a reason and not because you can leave her alone on her second day of life."

"Sorry, I didn't want you guys to get worried. I had to fight the Frightful Four with the guys." Ava answered. Fake accusation is the best way to make people feel guilt, works better when they aren't around and you have several people in on it.

"Never heard of them." I said while tucking my athame into my pocket. I started to walk upstairs with Ava close behind. "You need to take your responsibilities seriously, now that you are no longer human. I've contacted your sister and she is coming tomorrow to check on you."

"Awilda is coming?" Ava asked.

"Of course. She deserves to know where and how you are." I answered.

"Great. What about the guys?" Ava asked.

"The guys are being scolded as we speak by my brother. Their family members are coming. At least I think they are. See Danny doesn't have any family member that are still alive, Luke's family thinks that he is long past dead, Sam has a step-dad who hates him along with a mother who is sticking to her husband like glue yet they are coming, and Peter has his Aunt May coming." I answered. "Be grateful that you have a family member visiting at all."

"Your dad doesn't visit you?" Ava asked.

"He's a CEO of a worldwide, major, transportation and nature preservation company. My dad doesn't have time to look at his kids from more than half a second." I answered while keeping my face emotionless. I have never forgiven my dad for letting my mother spend her last years of life in a hell-hole. "Besides he's not a fan of us vamps."

"Sounds like he's dad of the year." Ava commented snidely. We went inside our room and went to our separate beds.

"Totally. Now sleep. If you wake me up this time then you are going to see that I can be very snippy." I said while turning to face the wall. Thankfully I had extra thick velvet curtains.

I snapped my eyes wide open when the sun began to set. Quickly I changed into my fourth former uniform and got Ava up. While I waited for her to get ready, I ate a quick breakfast. Cereal with blood instead of milk, it's actually tastes a lot better than it sounds. After Ava ate her breakfast, I lead her to her first class, "Your first class will be Vampire Sociology. It is a class exclusively for third and sixth formers. I managed to get into a sixth former class for that year. Anyway, you will need to stay on this level for all of your classes. It will make it easier for you to find the rooms. If you need anything, then I will be upstairs and Melinda is at the stables."

"This school..." Ava started, but stopped when my brother came into view. "Is amazing."

"You do know that he kissed you when you were in the coffin. He likes you, Ayala, and I _know _that you like him." I whispered

"Your not freaked out?" She asked.

"I like a boy who is the CEO of a rival company. I think I can handle my roommate liking my brother." I whispered while joining Clay. I gave him a quick hug before asking, "Did you brief them?"

"Yes, now stop fussing. Your _not _my aunt." Clay said while crossing his arms.

"No, but I'm older than you and it is my job to fuss." I commented while hitting his shoulder. The guys came into view and when I saw Danny I actually smiled. "First business suit and now a blazer. I admit that I'm impressed, Danny."

"Very funny." Danny replied.

"Well, we have to go and this building doesn't have an elevator." Clay said quickly before using the window to launch himself to the second floor.

"Good luck." I whispered before using my Earth affinity to walk up the side of the wall. "Hey, Pete, did you know that if you have an Earth affinity then you could do this? Ha, looks like Ava might actually replace you."

"Wait, what?" Pete asked

"Just kidding. Take a joke." I replied while walking up the side of the building.

Danny's POV

I walked inside the large room and saw Peter's mentor in front of the class at the front. She had long black hair, pure black eyes, and her Mark resembled a spider, "Come, come. We have much to cover and little time to cover it. Hurry into my web and just like a spider, I won't release you until I want you to be released."

"She is definitely Peter's mentor." Ava muttered while taking a seat in the first row with Peter and Sam while Luke and I sat behind them. "Her name is Spidera, she changed it after she got Marked because she loves spiders and is obsessed with them, though not many were liked in London, her home. Well, that is what Necro told me. Glad that Melinda is my mentor."

"Peter! How have you been adjusting?" Spidera asked. Except when she said Peter, it sounded like Pee-Tah.

"Great! I actually got the hang of my Air affinity. Well, the basics at least." Peter answered.

"Good. Now remember, come to me for _anything_. I have an open door policy and if you ever need any help or advice, then come to me." Spidera continued as the rest of the class filed in. I felt a strong pull from the floor above me, as if I could feel someone else with the same affinity as mine. Spidera directed her attention to me and asked, "Daniel, are you alright? Should I go get Xander?"

"I'm fine and I don't think my mentor would like to be taken away from his students." I answered while holding my hands out. The last thing I want is my mentor coming in. Xander was the school's martial arts professor from California and he could beat me with the Iron Fist and his Mark reminded me two katanas coming out of clouds of Darkness, his affinity is being the ultimate fighter and this allowed him to be able to make a silent kill. "Trust me, I'm fine."

"Okay, but remember that my mate always figures things out." Spidera said while pointing to her temple. I already knew that Xander figured everything out quickly, but I didn't want him to find out what was going on in my head.

"What does she mean by mate?" Sam asked quietly.

"Mate, husband, boyfriend, partner. Pretty much the same thing in the vampyre world." Ava said while waving her hand around.

"I'm guessing Necro told you that." Luke whispered.

"Nope, Steve Rae. She and Zoey are staying in my dorm while their house is staying here." Ava corrected. "Steve Rae even taught me some tricks for my Earth affinity. For example, making tunnels, climbing walls, earthquakes, and making plants obey my command."

"Never get you mad." Peter whispered. I smiled at this since it was like we were back at Midtown. Before we knew it, the bell rang for second hour. Each hour went by quickly and each time I had a better understanding of everything. When fourth hour was over, we walked towards the cafeteria to eat. Over at one table, Zoey and her friends were eating while in a booth parallel from them, our table, was empty. "Where'd they go?"

Suddenly music started to blare from the courtyard. We left our food at our table then ran outside with every other fledgling in the yard. Sam looked at all of us and said, "Well, they might be where the music is. Right?"

When we got outside, we saw a giant stage with only two people on it, Clay and Necro. They were playing this song, I'm guessing Freak The Freak Out by how many times she's saying it, and Necro was singing lead while Clay was strumming the guitar. I looked to the side and saw Ava jumping to the beat like she was at a concert. '_This time,_' I thought to myself, '_This time, I'm going to at least act normal._'

_Are you listening? Hear me talk, Hear me sing._

_Open up the door, Is it less, is it more?_

_When you tell me to beware, Are you here? Are you there?_

_Is it something I should know? Easy come, Easy go._

_Nodding your head, Don't hear a word I said_

_I Can't communicate, when you wait or relate_

_I try to talk to you But you never even knew, so,_

_What's it gonna be, Tell me can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it, Your attention deficit_

_Never listen, never listen. I'm so sick of it,_

_So I'll throw another fit Never listen, never listen._

_I scream your name, It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout, So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out, hey!_

_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh._

_Patience running thin Running thin, come again_

_Tell me what I get Opposite, opposite_

_Show me what is real If it breaks does it heal_

_Open up your ear Why you think that I'm here?_

_Keep me in the dark Are you even thinking of me?_

_Is someone else above me Gotta know, gotta know_

_What am I gonna do? Cause I can't get through to you_

_So what's it gonna be Tell me can you hear me?_

_Can ya hear_

_I'm so sick of it, Your attention deficit_

_Never listen, never listen. I'm so sick of it,_

_So I'll throw another fit Never listen, never listen._

_I scream your name, It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout, So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out, Hey!_

_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh_

_Easy come, easy go_

_Easy come, easy go_

_(Can you hear me?)_

_I scream your name, It always stays the same._

_I scream and shout, So what I'm gonna do now_

_Is freak the freak out, Hey!_

_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh_

_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh_

_I scream your name, But you never listen_

_No you never listen, But you never listen_

Necro took a little break and and took a sip of this red liquid inside a water bottle. Once she finished half of the liquid, Necro went back to the mic and said, "Hey, my fellow creatures of the night. I want to know if your having a great night so far." The crowd muttered a few answers, but Necro just shook her head. "Wow, I thought that you were a bit more than human? Come one! I want to hear you scream it!"

The entire crowd of fledglings screamed a simultaneous 'GREAT!' before Necro bobbed her head to a new beat that was playing. She held the mic close to her mouth and said, "This song is for my brother as well as my best friend and it is from her point of view, not mine."

_I call you up When I know_

_He's at home I jump out_

_Of my skin When he picks_

_Up the phone_

_Why can't I tell If he's looking at me?_

_Should I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave?_

_I know it's strange I don't know what I'm thinking_

_But is it wrong If I see him this weekend?_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother Is the one for me_

_Yeah_

_A punk rock drummer And he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to But I want to_

_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother Is the one for me_

_BFB [x2]_

_My best friend's brother [x2]_

_I kinda think That I might_

_Be his type 'Cause when you're not around,_

_He's not acting too shy_

_Sometimes I feel Like he might_

_Make a move Is this all in my head?_

_I don't know what to do_

_I know it's strange I don't know what he's thinking_

_But is it wrong If I see him this weekend?_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, don't want her to know_

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother Is the one for me_

_Yeah_

_A punk rock drummer And he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to But I want to_

_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother Is the one for me_

_BFB [x2]_

_My best friend's brother [x2]_

_'Cause he's such a dream_

_Yeah_

_And you know What I mean_

_If you weren't related_

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother Is the one for me_

_Yeah_

_A punk rock drummer And he's 6 foot 3_

_I don't want to But I want to_

_'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind!_

_Yeah_

_My best friend's brother Is the one for me_

_BFB [x2]_

_My best friend's brother [x2]_

_BFB, BFB_

_My best friend's brother [x2]_

"Thank you and remember that auditions for the Spider-Man play will be held after sixth hour in the theater." Necro and Clay said into their mics as the crowd started to disperse. We went up to the stage while Necro was drinking what was left of the red liquid. Now that I looked at it closely, I saw that it was blood, '_Why would a blue fledgling drink blood like it was water?_' She drained the rest of the bottle and then started to pack everything up. "Y'all like the show?"

"Remind me to murder you in the dorm." Ava said while helping Necro pull the amp down from the stand.

"A Spider-Man play? Really?" Peter asked Clay.

"Yup. A human submitted the idea. I think her name was MJ Watson and she seemed _very _persistent about that play. Hm, I wonder why." Clay said mockingly. Pete looked like his eyes were going to fall out of his head Sam started to laugh his head off at this and so did Necro. I shook my head to indicate that I thought that this was a bad idea. "She's seems like a big fan, Pete."

"I've known her ever since I was in grade school. I could've told you that." Pete replied. Just when we were about to reenter the cafeteria, a voice stopped us.

"Okay, well, then I'm just going to go back to Midtown." The voice said. We all turned around and saw Ava, Harry, Mrs. Parker, Ava's sister, and man in a business suit. Ava went to go hug her sister while Peter nearly tackled everyone else. Clay and Necro on the other hand looked about ready to rip the man in shreds.

"Children." The man started.

"Father." Clay and Necro answered. They stood next to each other and kept there arms crossed. However, I sort of feel bad that I didn't recognize him even though I've seen him a few benefits. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check up on you. See how things are going." He answered. I saw their muscles tense at the end. Then I heard Necro's voice in my head, '_I would be grateful if you help us out of this conundrum._'

I did help them, I walked over to them and stayed at Necro's side. Necro took my hand and laced her fingers in mine. She looked at my through the corner of her eye and then I heard her again, '_Let him believe that were, you know. Well, just for now._' In returned I tightened my grip on her hand slightly to reassure her.

"Netilie, who is this?" Their father asked. Necro still had her fingers laced in mine and didn't let go. Instead she answered.

"Well, father, Danny is my..." She started.

"Boyfriend." I finished. I didn't want to mention the ritual when she drank my blood, but still. The only thing I could do was say boyfriend and this made the group snicker slightly.

"I see. Now, I've been meaning to ask how the meeting went with Rand Industries." He asked.

"No deal. Instead I will do my absolute best to convince Aurora to a partnership with this House of Night." Necro answered. Clay stayed on her right and kept placing his hand on his sword then putting his hand down.

"No. You must take a break from the stress you currently have. I will consult with Aurora." Mr. Sandburg said. He walked away and Necro quickly let go of my hand. She furrowed her eyebrows together. Her body started to shake a little bit before her hand started to glow a bright blue and she punched the floor so hard that it slightly split.

"Well, it's good to know that you still have your abilities from your time as a mutant." Clay remarked. I looked at them before someone put their hand on my shoulder. Quickly, I saw that it was Sam and he had his devil grin.

"I guess I should help Ava pick the roses for the wedding." He joked. I glared at him before punching him on the arm.


End file.
